Compensation
by MonochromeSelene
Summary: There are only two things a Nobody can really feel. One was pain. The other; pleasure. Purely physical of course, but when one has no heart to feel with, one must "make do" to compensate. Even if it means sinking down to a level previously not thought.
1. Chapter 1

_Compensation_

Argh, the immense number of cliché fanfics here is driving me crazy. Especially those high school fics.  
>To be honest, I never really liked Sora or Kairi. And there's way too much of them here. "<p>

Thankfully, I'm not the only person who thinks it would be interesting to mix Larxene and Zexion.  
>Sure, there'll be other pairings…once I think them up xDD<br>Or you could save me the trouble and drop a request.

Inspired by: _Jennifer Lopez vs. Edward Maya (Love on the Stereo floor)  
><em>Found it on youtube :D

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea.<br>Kingdom Hearts © Disney (according to the game's opening screen)_

* * *

><p><em>(AN: oh btw, I've always wondered why Kingdom Hearts went to Disney instead of Square Enix. I mean I'm sure they're already feeling uncomfortable with the whole "yaoi" connotations from a certain Organization xDD)_

* * *

><p>"Shut your mouth."<p>

"Make me!"

"I'm warning you XII—"

"Oh please. What are you going to do to me? Whack me with a book? Oh, I'm simply shaking in my boots!"

Zexion glared at the younger Nobody; the girl who was supposed to be his subordinate. Yet here she was, throwing her weight around and throwing a tantrum at him for…

What was it they were arguing about?

"Really Zexion?" she laughed, a high pitched giggle that seemed to defy her true nature. If anything, it was like a tigress sounding like a harmless kitten.  
>"You really think you're stronger than me? If I had my way around here…you'd be on the bottom of the heap! You're a little weakling, a scared little boy who hides behind books and illusions!"<p>

He chuckled quietly to himself. "It's impossible for a Nobody to feel fear. Don't you know that, Twelve?"

She seemed to take it as a challenge. "Oh I know that." Larxene rolled her eyes, waving her hand like she was swatting away a fly.  
>"But there's always a first time for everything." She said with her signature smile.<p>

"And even if I don't make you fear me…I can always make you feel something even worse."

She began walking towards him, the sound of her boots clicking delicately on the marble floor echoing in the great space.

"You realize I am your superior in ranking?" Zexion asked, backing away in step with every advance the Nymph made.

"What do I care about ranking? You sound like Vexen." Larxene said disgustedly, taking easy steps forward. "Always talking about respecting higher ranks, but never actually taking his own advice. It's funny, isn't it?"

Zexion felt a wall press up against his back; he was trapped, unable to step backwards any further. The Nymph seemed to realize this, smiling as she cornered her prey.

"I beg your forgiveness, Twelve." Zexion said, bowing his head in true gentleman fashion.

Larxene's lips curled in satisfaction. "That's more like it." She praised, hooking a finger underneath the boy's chin and lifting his head up.  
>"See? That wasn't at all hard, was it?" the Nymph crooned.<p>

"No it wasn't."  
>The vision of Zexion disappeared at once; Larxene found herself cornered against the wall with Zexion standing behind her, a triumphant smirk on his face.<p>

"So, the little boy wants to play games?" Larxene asked, inwardly cursing herself for being so easily deceived by the illusionist. "Just to let you know, no one fools me and gets away with it." She laughed, trying to make up for the fact that she had lost the first round of their game of wit.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

Zexion disappeared once more, just as Larxene threw a few well aimed knives in his direction. They hit the wall across her, digging holes into the white marble with crackling electricity.

"Come out to play Zexion! You can't hide from me forever…"  
>The last part she muttered angrily, hell-bent on teaching this little bookworm a lesson.<br>How dare he underestimate her!

"Looks like I was right." Larxene said loudly, just to make sure Zexion would hear her clearly. "You're hiding behind your illusions, just like I said. Like a coward."

Her hands summoned her knives once more and she threw them all around her in a full revolution—they had to hit something, didn't they?

One caught her attention; it had bounced off something in mid-air and clattered to the ground.  
>"Found you." Larxene announced, sending a powerful jolt of lightning at where the knife had deflected.<p>

Nothing was there.

"My my, Twelve. What a temper." A voice said from behind.

Larxene turned, sending another lightning jolt at Zexion—or not. The illusion disappeared as the lightning hit it and she let out a groan of frustration.

"You're no fun Zexion." Larxene grumbled. "Why don't you come out so we can play _properly_?" she asked sweetly. "What's a game if there's only one person playing?"

"I'm a little too old for games."  
>Another Zexion illusion, as the Nymph found after her knives pierced it right through and hit the wall behind.<p>

"Please, you're younger than me." Larxene said dryly.

"Counting in Nobody years…I think not. I was 'born' much earlier than you."

More knives flew in the direction of the voice; yet another illusion.

"It's a shame; and yet you're still so much shorter than me." The Nymph laughed out loud.

Zexion's voice was silent, no doubt having taken the insult rather personally.

The Nymph laughed.

Larxene spread her arms out and shot out electric charges towards all the knives that had been stuck in the walls from her previous attacks, forming a giant, crackling field of lightning.

"Come out, come out Zexion!" she cackled, increasing the power of the charge in the field.

She heard screaming as the real figure of Zexion finally appeared. He sank to the ground clutching his body in pain as the powerful voltage ran through his being.

Taking her chance, the Nymph pounced on her prey, relishing in the boy's screams.  
>"How does it feel, to know fear after all these long years as a Nobody?" she asked, cruelly sending an even more powerful current through her fingers; lightning seemed to move around Larxene, strangely resembling wings that flashed and sizzled, like thunderstorms.<p>

Whether they were the wings of an angel or the devil…Zexion was in too much pain to figure out. He couldn't move as she pinned him down with her legs and held him captive with her hands holding down his wrists.

"S-stop…!" he gasped, feeling his body tremble beyond his control.  
>Larxene looked down at him coldly, stopping the current in her body from flowing out.<br>"You men are all the same."

"But…"  
>She leant in close to the boy with a smile that shouldn't have been there.<br>"If you apologize for disrespecting me…I'll take your pain away."  
>She leant in even closer. "<em>All of it.<em>" She whispered, tracing Zexion's jawline with charged fingers.

"It shouldn't be too hard; you did it just a few moments ago."

She could feel him trembling, although not of his own accord; the charge sent through his body was playing around with his nerves. She could just use her imagination and pretend he was trembling from fear.

Zexion looked up at her balefully, obviously holding back a storm of insults. "I…"

"Yes?" Larxene asked gently, purposefully sending another charge (just a little one) through his lips, as if she could control the boy's words.

"_I humbly apologize for my earlier misconduct._" Zexion hissed, putting in every effort to show his displeasure in every syllable. He jerked his head away from Larxene's touch, waiting to be freed from her hold.

"Mm, there's a good boy." Larxene praised. She'd fix his attitude later; right now, she was satisfied with Zexion's conforming towards her.  
>"Now let me just…earth you. How does that sound?"<p>

He did not reply.

"I said…"  
>Larxene dug her nails into the boy's neck with a threatening smile. "How does that sound?"<p>

"It sounds wonderful."

"It's not hard to show some manners, Zexion." The Nymph said in a sing-song tone. "And with a mind like yours, I'm sure you'll learn fast."

She released the boy's wrists and earthed herself, letting her body become neutral again.  
>"Open up."<p>

Without warning, her lips met his, calling forth whatever charge remained in the boy's body.

Zexion was too shocked to close his eyes; his steel-blue eyes met Larxene's own emerald as she deepened the kiss, gently caressing his lips with her own. He didn't bother to pull away.

The kiss itself wasn't what he was enjoying; the feeling of control over his own body came back to him, and the strange humming along his veins stopped as the charge left him.

If he had a heart, he was sure it would have been frantically beating for its life.

"There."  
>Larxene stood, satisfied that there was no charge left in Zexion's body. "I'll be seeing you around Zexion." she said, opening up a Corridor with a flick of her hand.<p>

As the boy sat up to watch her go, he saw the Nymph waving to him, her back turned as she entered the darkness.

Had he really just been utterly humiliated by a junior member of the Organization?  
>He cursed himself for letting himself be so easily conquered—especially by a girl!<p>

He found himself thinking back to that kiss; oddly enough, he hadn't entirely loathed the experience. If anything, it was a nice contrast to the pain he'd experienced.

He found himself wanting to kiss her again. Just to get a clearer picture of what it was that evoked such a "feeling" inside him; it made him feel…

As if he had the slightest sensation of a heart, frantically beating inside his empty chest.

Once more, he scolded himself for thinking such foolish thoughts.  
>Had he told Vexen, he would have had all of them kissing Larxene for the sake of research.<br>And he certainly didn't want her being tainted by others

"Blast!" he cursed out loud; the kiss had disorientated his thoughts.  
><em>I couldn't care less if Larxene was set upon by kiss-hungry Nobodies!<em> He thought, determined to reset his mind.

_Let her kiss them for all I care!_

And yet, as he thought the last sentence, he thought he felt himself taking those words back.  
>Every last syllable.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, just to clear things up;<p>

To earth something is to let their electric charge go back into the earth; it's a term I learnt in Physics. Chyeah ;]  
>And in Kingdom Hearts Days - if you play as Zexion in mission mode, he really does whack things with a book. I find it particularly hilarious; I mean, does he <em>really <em>expect a mere book to actually do damage ?

So how 'bouts it - review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Compensation  
>Chapter 2<p>

Yay, finally got an idea as to how to continue with this!  
>A million thanks to my reviewers for giving me motivation to actually update! Tough crowd here in the Kingdom Hearts category, hey? It's all or nothing I guess x3<p>

Sorry for the wait !

Inspired by: _Perfection (Korean version) - Super Junior M_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea ! _

* * *

><p>"<em>I want to love you endlessly…"<em>

* * *

><p>Larxene wasn't afraid. Not because she was a Nobody, like Zexion had said, but because she had just always been like that. She found it fun to do new things, to surpass people's expectations; to surprise those who thought they knew everything about her.<p>

But for Zexion, these discoveries were not so...fun.

He'd been asked by Saix to find out the whereabouts of Axel; the poor Schemer had walked in to find the Nymph on the pyro's bed, pinned down by an equally surprised Axel.

"It's not what it looks like." The redhead said hastily.

"Although you're free to use your imagination." Larxene smirked, running a gloved hand through Axel's spiked hair. "Personally, I think it's much more fun to let your fantasies run wild." She laughed. The Nymph looked up at Axel, as relaxed as a Nobody could be, being pinned down on a bed.

Axel cleared his throat, getting off the bed and straightening himself up. "What is it?" he asked casually.

Zexion blinked in the doorway. "Saix was looking for you."

"Ah, right."

The pryo walked out as if nothing had happened.

"What's wrong Zexion? You look so _lost_ right now."

The sing-song voice of Larxene drew his attention. "I'm quite fine Twelve." He replied coolly.  
>The Nymph stretched out on the bed, catlike in her movement.<br>"So you say."

The Schemer turned to leave, feeling Larxene's eyes smirk at his retreating figure.

* * *

><p><em>Dammit, why, WHY does my mind constantly return to that…that pathos?<em>

Underneath his calm demeanour, Zexion was a storm of…whatever it was. Even he did not know what he was going through.  
>Every time he saw Larxene, he couldn't <em>help<em> but think back to their previous…_encounter_.

Dammit, he still wanted to kiss her again. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.

Wanting to kiss _Larxene_? Who would fall to such lowly depths?

Apparently him.

Zexion sighed, looking out towards the empty space of the hallway. He'd never had much female contact in his younger years…well, he'd never had female contact in his life, full stop. Maybe this was his reaction to this lack of familiarity of the opposite gender.  
>He'd been surrounded by old men all his life. And now, to find a female actively interacting with him, he found himself not knowing what to do, or how to deal with it.<br>And nobody to ask. (No pun intended.)

Not all the books in the world could help him how to deal with a girl.  
>Although…it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?<p>

The Organization didn't have a lack of books; there were several hundred in the library on the human heart, different worlds, psychology, battle strategies on fighting various monsters, history books…

But to be honest, he'd never seen any…_romance_ literature. Maybe it was because he'd never went looking for them.  
>It looked as though like Larxene was right.<p>

There _was_ indeed a first time for everything.

* * *

><p>**<br>After an grueling day of missions and a satisfying ending with Roxas and ice cream on the Clock Tower, Axel was pretty much ready to just _sleep_; his eyes were already closed.  
>A Nobody needed his rest - it was one of his little "rules".<p>

He found himself smiling as he landed on the surprisingly warm blankets, shifting around to make himself comfortable.

"Oh poor Axel; you must be _exhausted_ after today."

The pyro's eyes shot wide open as he found himself snuggling up to a not so cuddly Nymph; Larxene was smiling down on him, idly stroking his cheek.  
>"How do you end up in my bed right before I'm about to enter it?" Axel asked dryly, smile fading rapidly.<p>

"Corridor, _duh_."

"You have pretty impressive timing, Larxene."

She smirked. "Please, you're making me blush."

Axel sighed, getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep."

"What, standing up?"

Larxene pouted as the redhead did not reply, leaving his room.  
>"You're such a party pooper."<p>

If Axel wasn't going to play with her; maybe she could find Zexion and torment him a little.  
>Marluxia was already in bed, having stressed to her the importance of his "beauty sleep".<p>

Seeing as she took one every now and then, Larxene understood how annoying it was to have someone interrupt you. She sighed, summoning a Corridor to take her to the library.  
>It was time for her third favourite pastime, after hassling Axel and enjoying Marluxia's company.<p>

* * *

><p>Turns out the Organization <em>did<em> have a collection of romance literature; and someone had been clearly giving them a lot of attention.  
>The page corners were showing signs of wear, and the books themselves were not covered in layers of dust like many of their surrounding friends.<p>

In them, the Schemer found himself absorbed in the sacred writings of forbidden love, late night rendezvous, acts of passion and violence and sultry encounters.

And so it was that Zexion learned some very interesting things.  
>You didn't need a heart to 'love' someone.<br>Love wasn't _wholly_ abstract. There was a physical side to it, thus meaning that even a Nobody could experience a glimpse of what it felt like to love; to have a heart.

And that was how he'd felt the flutters of a heart he did not own; Larxene had unintentionally given him a taste of this pseudo love through her kiss, an act normally shared between two lovers.

Not that he and Larxene were in any way, _lovers_. If anything, she probably despised him. The only thing Larxene probably _loved_ was to torture and jest him.

But what a discovery; it rivaled even that of Vexen's research!  
>If he presented this to the Superior…why, who knows what he could gain!<p>

But first, a little investigation was in order; one had to make sure their information was reliable before submitting it as a truth.  
>The wheels in Zexion's mind began to turn, the beginnings of a ridiculous plan forming.<br>As much as he didn't want to…at the same time, he wanted to.

* * *

><p>It was 2AM. Nearly everyone in the castle was asleep, save for two Nobodies lurking about in the darkness of the library.<p>

One was walking about stealthily, in search of her prey.  
>The other was standing in the dim light of a candle, reciting from a <em>different<em> type of book to what he would normally have been reading.

In front of him, he conjured an illusion playing out the very scene he was reading from.

"_And so the temptress sat upon her throne, a bare, slender leg showing against the black silk of her robe. She smiled easily at the man, leaning forward in interest—her robe falling forward just enough to show the defined curves of her features. Her delicate arms were as pale as the moon, the black silk robe causing her to almost glow like so. Her eyes, greener than the forests through which the knight had travelled, shone as if they were laughing at him.  
>Resting her chin on a slender hand, she asked; <em>

'_Why so troubled, sir Knight? I am but a fragile woman, as you can see. I'm _sure_ you could very easily overpower me.'_

_The valiant knight gripped his sword tighter nonetheless, knowing that this witch was fatal in more ways than one. She had stolen many hearts of knights past, and eaten them in spite."_

* * *

><p>For Larxene, who had just discovered the Schemer, what she saw was quite a shock.<br>Glowing like a dream, was one of his illusions…

_Is that…me? I'm barely wearing anything except for that robe! And even THAT'S not covering everything!_  
>The Nymph reflexively pulled the neck of her cloak, just to make sure she wasn't exposing herself in any indecent way.<br>_And that knight! It's definitely him!_

The Larxene-illusion seemed to laugh; hell, it even _sounded _like her.  
>Kingdom Hearts only knew why he was imagining her wearing only a black silk robe, laughing at a taller version of himself. But because she found it funny, Larxene kept quiet and watched the scene unfold. It was even funnier than the time she discovered a security recording of Demyx singing in the shower.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>The temptress laughed, sounding deceptively more like a harmless young girl than a dangerous witch. <em>

'_Hold your tongue, temptress; your evil magic will not work on me.'_

_The woman looked at the knight with a pout. 'Oh…?'_

_The knight was unprepared as the temptress struck; she was suddenly—"_

Lightning flashed outside the library, and Zexion lost his focus; the illusion quickly changed colours; a white room, with lightning flashing everywhere; the Larxene-illusion's black robe quickly turned into the Organization coat—the knight into Zexion screaming as powerful voltage coursed through his body once more…

It disappeared as the Schemer closed the book and sighed, commanding the memory to leave his mind. Thunder crashed a few seconds later, signalling that the storm was still far away.  
>"Again?" he muttered. This was the fifth time he'd been stuck on that scene; where the temptress pounces on the knight and tries to eat his heart.<br>_And at the same point in the scene too…that lightning certainly didn't help either…_

He suddenly heard…the sound of clapping?  
>"Bravo, Zexion." Larxene applauded, stepping out from behind a bookshelf. "Bravo <em>indeed<em>! What a show, I'd like to see how it ends." She smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Zexion demanded.

"I could ask _you_ the same." Larxene laughed. "You're a _very_ naughty boy, staying up past your bedtime to read literary porn!"

"I—I did n—"

"Oh hush now." The Nymph said, waving an impatient hand to silence the Schemer.  
>"I've read that book a million times over, don't you worry." She said almost smugly. "What <em>I'd<em> like to know…is why you decided to put such familiar faces in your performance, hm?"

"What do you mean?" Zexion asked, still glaring at the female Nobody for interrupting him. He had his doubts that she was actually the one who'd caused the lightning flash.

"Summon your illusion." Larxene commanded.

"I see absolutely no—"

"I said _summon it_." The Nymph repeated with a roll of her eyes. "How _else_ am I going to show you what I mean?" she asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

\Zexion grudgingly recalled the scene back; the temptress was sitting on her throne while the knight looked forward in his stoic pose.

Larxene walked over to the throne, and looked directly at Zexion, copying the temptress's smirk. "How do I look?" she asked, placing a hand on her cheek for effect.

He hadn't realized; he'd made the temptress look exactly like Larxene.

"And why don't you take a closer look at your daring knight? I'd say he looks an _awful_ lot like you…" she giggled. "Only taller." Larxene added with a laugh.

Zexion scowled, glaring for all he was worth at this—this _neophyte_ that dared to show such insolence, such _impertinence _towards him?_ Where_ did she get such _audacity_?

Larxene rolled her eyes, catching a glimpse of the Schemer's expression.

"Oh don't make that face at me; you look like Vexen again. _Honestly_, you need to stop spending so much time with that man."

"You…"

"Yes I know; you secretly want me to be your '_temptress'_ and eat your heart." Larxene laughed, walking towards the male Nobody with her usual smirk.

"Isn't that right, Zexion?"

He surprised her with his next reply.

"Actually, no."

"Oh? Then feel free to enlighten me as to what you were doing. I'm just_ dying_ to know."

* * *

><p>FINISHED. O_O<p>

I'd originally planned to stop it at the '_gears in Zexion's mind'_ blah blah, but then I realized I hadn't put much interaction between our Nymph and little bookworm…so yeah, I slipped it in, resulting in this ridiculously long chapter.  
>Something I learned this week:<br>Pathos is a word for a negative event relating to the downfall of mankind. An example would be...oh I don't know, the fall of the Romanovs ? the French revolution?  
>So, when Zexion refers to his "kiss episode" as a 'pathos', he's saying it's kinda like his own downfall.<p>

So, for my hard work, drop a review! Your words are important to me and every review gives me motivation to write more ! OH and I'd also like to ask that if you find any other fics that are worthwhile, please review them too—any good writer will appreciates some constructive criticism and praise every now and then.


	3. Chapter 3

Compensation  
>Chapter 4<p>

Originally I wanted to write a Larxene and Axel fic…but then I realized that Axel isn't interested in her and will never be. Everyone thinks he's such a "bad boy" and yes, he is but…

Everyone knows Axel's just a big softie on the inside. xD

Or maybe it's just me?

Anyways, here's the next chapter !

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this idea !<em>

* * *

><p>Zexion cleared his throat, walking over to a bookshelf to return the book. "Have a seat, Twelve."<p>

Larxene found herself a table, seating herself comfortably with her legs crossed. "So, _Six_." She said, mocking the Schemer's continuous reference to numbers. "Spill." The Nymph commanded.

"The reason as to why I was reading such material is simple; I was researching the nature of love after discovering something quite interesting. Seeing as I do not have any personal experience with such a thing, my investigation lead me here to the library, where I could find many examples of such an intangible entity."

_This little boy sure loves to go on…does he ever get to the point?_

"So?" The Nymph asked uninterestedly.

"If you would let me finish…"  
><em>He's not finished yet?<em>  
>The male Nobody turned to face his audience of one, walking over to the table on which she was sitting.<p>

"What I discovered concerns the human heart, and how we may come to experience the possession of it. I'm sure you'll recall our previous…incident?"

"You mean…when I totally kicked your—"

"Yes, yes, no need for commentary." Zexion cut in, not wanting to remember the utter humiliation he'd suffered. "In any case…during when you decided to osculate me…I have reason to believe that I felt the stirrings of a heart inside me."

Silence fell.

"Well?" the Schemer demanded.

Larxene yawned openly, looking out the colossal library windows to the storm beginning to brew outside the castle.

"That's all you have to say?" Zexion scowled at his audience of one, having expected something more along the lines of _"You're such a clever little boy, aren't you?"_ or some other snide compliment.  
>Maybe he was in over his head.<p>

"Well, it _is_ two in the morning Zexion." Larxene said nonchalantly  
>"No time for little Nobodies to be awake discussing matters of the heart."<p>

_I suppose that is true…_

"You want to know what I think?  
>Frankly, I couldn't care less about this whole heart business." Larxene said with total indifference.<br>"We're gonna get one _anyway_ when Kingdom Hearts is finished, why are you in such a rush?"

"Don't you realize the _significance_ of this discovery?"

"Hmph."  
>Larxene's emerald irises met the Schemer's sharply, piercing through even the gloom of the library.<br>"Are you questioning my intellect, _Zexion_?" she asked, hooking a finger underneath the Schemer's chin.

"Now where would you get such an idea, Twelve?" he asked, treading carefully. However much the Schemer wanted another taste of the Nymph's kiss, he did not want a repeat of the horrific experience that lead up to it.

Larxene decided to let it slide, releasing Zexion's chin. "So, you're telling me that my kissing you made you feel something like a heart in the depths of that empty little chest?" she laughed delicately.

"More or less."

"And so…what exactly is it that you want…from me…?"  
>The Nymph leaned forward, inclining her head in interest. "Oh wait, let me guess.<p>

_You want to research more into this 'feeling', don't you…?"_

Zexion smirked; it looked as though she understood. "Precisely."

Larxene giggled softly. "You _do_ spend far too much time with Vexen. But…

_I guess I'll play along with your game._"

_Excellent._

"I have a few requests to ask of you." The Schemer said.

"Oh?"  
>Larxene raised a delicate eyebrow, curious as to what the conditions were.<p>

"One; you must not speak of this to anybody else. And that includes you keeping your osculation solely with me.

Two; that you must acquiesce to my wishes when asked. And finally three; you will not harm me in any way possible."

Larxene simply smirked.  
>It took a moment for the Schemer to realize why, to realize the irony of it all; it was absurd that he should <em>expect<em> such things from her. _He _was the one asking for her favour, and yet he was the one demanding that she abide by his rules.  
>Thus…<br>He could only plead with her. Kingdom Hearts forbid if he were to end up on his knees _begging_ the girl, just to have "kissing rights".

_He_ was the superior; and yet she had him at her every command.  
><em>He <em>was setting the terms and conditions of this deal; and yet he was the one asking.

The Nymph stayed quiet for a few moments more, letting the full irony of it sink into Zexion's mind.  
>"So…you're saying that I have to keep this a secret, not kiss anyone else, do whatever you want me to and, oh what was it? '<em>Not harm you in any way possible'<em>."  
>She laughed at the absurdity of it all.<p>

"So what do _I _get out of this?"

Zexion had been prepared for this question, knowing that Larxene would accept nothing short of absolute power over him.

"My full services during the time of our contract." He said boldly.  
>"Whatever you should need, I will do everything in my power to get it. How does that sound?"<p>

Larxene smirked, remembering that she had once asked the same thing in a very different situation. "I'd say that sounds nice. _Very_ nice"

"Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Zexion extended a gloved hand, meeting the Nymph's emerald eyes with his own serious pair of steel-blue.

"Alright. Deal."

"I look forward to working with you, Twelve."

The Nymph giggled. "Likewise. But I'm surprised Zexion. To go so far as to keep me all to yourself?"

Larxene laughed, leaning forward just close enough for their noses to touch.  
>"How much do you want me…?"<p>

_This is for the sake of research. _The Schemer thought, reassuring himself that he was not losing his dignity for nothing.  
>"More than I could say." Zexion replied obediently, knowing he had to play his words right to get what he wanted.<p>

"What's the magic word?"

"Please."

The Nymph smiled, holding the Schemer's chin in place.  
>"<em>See<em>? I knew you were a fast learner, Zexion.

_Good boy." _

It had been years since Zexion had been praised in such a way. And even though it was more like a degrading insult, the Schemer accepted it as a compliment.

Strangely…he liked it.

* * *

><p>For the following days, if one was perchance in search of a certain Schemer, one might see him slipping quietly into a room with—surprise, surprise—Larxene.<p>

Only Kingdom Hearts knew what they were doing behind those closed doors. For those who had known the boy since his childhood years, it was a numb kind of surprise to see the once shy little Ienzo become Zexion, a Nobody who freely locked himself in a room with a female.  
>A vicious, sadistic female with <em>knives<em>. Did he want himself to be tortured…or castrated?  
>Even for those who only knew the Schemer as a superior ranking Nobody, it was certainly a contrast. The prim and proper Zexion with the Savage Nymph.<br>The neophytes could smell something happening behind the scenes, and they weren't about to let it go.

* * *

><p>Sigh, done. This took a little longer after I totally fell out of the "Larxene" mood.<br>Writing Larxene's character when you're annoyed is quite easy; it's easier to understand why she wants to rip people's throats out, cause extra pain etc.

But when you're perfectly happy…it's hard. Very hard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Compensation_  
><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_

Helloo, MissYoui's back with chapter four ! Just finished reading Jodi Picoult's _Perfect Match_; Nathaniel is the cutest chara EVER.  
>LOVE LOVE LOVE.<p>

You must read it. At once. Zexion commands you! I'm sure a literary lover like him appreciates a good book just as much as I do x3

Oh and also - THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS :D

_Inspired by: Push feat. Lil' Wayne—Enrique Iglasias_

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts obviously belongs to Disney.<span>_

* * *

><p>In the calm quiet of his room, Marluxia was enjoying a book, sitting in a chair with a table beside him.<p>

"You'll _never_ guess what happened~" a voice sang to him, echoing around the white walls. Before soon, tale-tale shadows formed in the centre of the room, revealing a smiling Nymph, stepping out into the stark interior.

"Hm?"

"I got a new pet!" Larxene announced, striding over to the table with as much joy as…well, as Larxene could.

"Is the Superior alright with that?"  
><em>Or Sa<em>_ï__x, for that matter._

The Nymph waved off the man's concern with an airy hand.  
>"Oh I'm <em>sure <em>he won't mind a bit." She said. "My pet happens to be toilet-trained."

Marluxia chuckled. "How is your…pet like?"

"He's _very_ smart. I've already taught him to come when called, sit, shake hands, beg…" Larxene trailed off, thinking about her recent achievements with her "pet".  
>"Oh, I <em>also<em> taught him how to _fetch_ yesterday!" she giggled. "Wanna see?"

"I see no harm."

"_Zexion~!_ Here boy!"

_She isn't being serious, is she?_ The Graceful Assassin thought, leaning forward in interest. Had Larxene _really_ tamed the Cloaked Schemer? He was a senior ranking member; yes he was a little on the short side, but he was nothing short of a genius. What torturous method had she chosen to bring Zexion to complete submission? He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he watched Larxene with a smile.

Without fail, the tell-tale shadows of a Corridor opened up to reveal the Schemer in the flesh, arms crossed in typical Zexion fashion.  
>"Yes?"<p>

As a Nobody, it was impossible to feel any surprise or disbelief; but Marluxia laughed out loud anyway, examining the Schemer with his eyes, just to see if it really _was_ him.  
>This would make for quite an interesting conversation starter, if need be.<p>

"Well if it isn't Zexion." Marluxia greeted with his usual charming smile. "What brings you to Larxene's beck and call?"

"I owe Twelve a slight favour." The Schemer replied, retaining his solemn expression.

Larxene cleared her throat, not wanting to be ignored. "Why don't you sit down, Zexion?" she asked, pulling out a chair and easily pushing the Nobody down against his will.  
>"Isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Larxene crooned, stroking Zexion's chin with a gloved hand. The Schemer jerked away from her touch, glaring daggers at a random point in the room.<p>

How had he fallen to such depths? Being played around by _Larxene_, as if he was her _toy_.  
>What an insult. Not that he could say anything; after all, <em>he was<em> the one who had offered his "services".  
>Why had he said such a thing? Of <em>course<em> Larxene wasn't going to miss a chance to humiliate him in some way! It was in her _nature_ to enjoy watching people suffer!

_I am a fool._

"You seem quite smitten with him, Larxene." Marluxia chuckled

"Watch this." The Nymph said, turning to the Schemer with a smile. "Zexion, can you go fetch me a book?" she asked ever-so-sweetly.

"What kind of book would you like?" Zexion asked calmly.

"Oh…surprise me."

In a whirl of shadows, Zexion disappeared to find a suitable book for his "owner".

"Now we wait." Marluxia said.

"And now we wait."

* * *

><p>"What <em>insolence!<em>"

In his memory, Zexion remembered what it felt like to be _angry_. Being scolded by Even because he had "wandered off" without permission was the _worst_.

"_Ienzo, where are you? Answer me child!"_

He'd often hidden from the man just to spite him; who was he to tell him where to go? Always treating him like he couldn't do anything by himself. What an _insult_. He wasn't a _baby_, was he?

Although it was just a memory, the Schemer let it envelop him, filling his empty chest with pseudo wrath.

Just because he could, he summoned an illusion of the entire library bursting into flames, relishing in the idea that _he _could cause such a destructive image. Just to make it more realistic, he imagined into existence a fitting sound effect; a large boom to accompany the explosion, and the crackling of paper burning up. Flames engulfed the room, licking his coat with a burning desire of greed.

Then, just as easily as he summoned it, Zexion vanquished the illusion, taking a book from the psychology section with an eerie calm.

* * *

><p><em>Aw man. X-face could not be any more mean. Sending me to the library to do <em>research_? Let Zexy do that stuff, I hate reading!_

_I keep telling 'em I'm more fit for RE-CON. I must have said it a gazillion times already! What's it gonna take for them to LISTEN? I could really use one now…maybe laze off, walk around town or whatever._

With a groan, Demyx shoved open the massive doors to the library, dreading today's work.  
>He wasn't even halfway through the door when the entire library burst into flames with a loud <strong>BOOM<strong>_**.**_  
>"Library burning!" Demyx yelped, running straight back out.<p>

_OF ALL THE DAYS FOR X-FACE TO SEND ME TO THE LIBRARY, it BLOWS UP IN MY FACE._

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM.<strong>

Marluxia's head shot up from his book. He did not need to say anything as his eyes met the Nymph's in a silent question.

"Yes, I heard that." Larxene replied coolly, looking back to the place where Zexion's Corridor had closed up.

Moments later, the very same Corridor opened to reveal the Schemer with a thick volume in hand.

"Oh _Zexion_, are you alright? Are you hurt in any way?" Larxene asked flippantly, taking Zexion's hand and twirling him around to give a once over the Nobody. The male shook his hand free, sneaking a semi-glare at the Nymph. "Thank you for your concern Twelve, but I'm quite _fine_, as you can see." He said through gritted teeth.

"You must have been _so_ _scared _when you heard that noise, no?" the Nymph crooned, stroking Zexion's cheek ever so gently. "Poor _baby_!"  
>Larxene smirked, retaliating the previous glare from the Schemer.<p>

"Do you know what happened out there, Six?" Marluxia asked.

"I'm not sure. The library suddenly burst into flames as I was leaving." Zexion reported nonchalantly.

"Flames?" the pink-haired man repeated.

"Could it be Axel?" Larxene asked, curling a few strands of Zexion's hair around her finger.  
>"<em>But<em>, I thought he was out on a mission?" she asked. "Axel never comes to the library."

"I'll have someone look into it later." The pink-haired man said. "Now, what about that book?"

"Oh_ yes_, the book!"  
>Larxene smiled, holding out her hands expectantly. "What did you get me to read?"<p>

A copy of _Psychopaths; 1__st__ Edition_ landed with a dull _thud_ into the Nymph's waiting hands.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some things to do."  
>Zexion gave a curt nod to the sitting Nobodies before disappearing into a Corridor.<p>

"He's rather…_precious_, isn't he?"Marluxia chuckled.

Larxene shrugged, blowing off a layer of dust. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She smirked, prising open the book.  
>"Otherwise, it wouldn't be any fun now, would it?"<p>

"1st Edition." The Assassin noted with a hint of humour.

* * *

><p>Ah. Done. Sorry for the wait, I'm getting progressively busier =.=<p>

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five, got back into my Larxene-writing mood after finishing re: Coded.  
>Sorry for the wait T_T<br>***note, spoilers***

Where's my secret ending video? Do NOT tell me that I have to unlock all those stupid cards at Castle Oblivion, because I am NOT replaying Hollow Bastion. Or Agrabah. I hate time limits T_T  
>Also, Sora…is just a little bit irritating, to say the least.<p>

During the ending part where they show really faded pictures of the people that Sora has to save; Axel and Roxas come up and Sora says;

"Wow, something really bad happened here."

**NO KIDDING HONEY.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney (whoops, almost wrote Zexion xDD) and was developed with Square Enix.<br>I own nothing except this idea !_

* * *

><p>On the rare occasions that Xemnas would issue a vacation day (like today), the Schemer would normally be found in the library, nose buried in the comforting smell of old books. It sure beat having to smell the likes of <em>some<em> Nobodies—especially the musty "grandfather" scent of a certain .

He'd grown up around the seniors—gotten used to their "old people" smell, but the weight of ten years past was beginning to reinforce it. Even past the stench of darkness that surrounded them all.  
>He wrinkled his nose in distaste, trying to forget it. In his younger years, he'd often wondered if the smell would eventually make <em>him<em> old too. Maybe he would be the first child to have grown a natural beard. He would have to learn how to handle a razor at the tender age of _eight_.

If he wasn't even tall enough to reach the basin properly, _how on earth was he going to see himself in a mirror?_ And he certainly did not need to give the kids at school any more reason to tease him; he was already being tortured for his lack of parents and the fact that he was Dr Even's test tube boy. Out of fear, he'd spent the whole day trying not to breathe in potentially youth-draining air around the castle.

Until he realized that he'd been breathing it in for the greater part of his childhood—nothing had happened, and nothing _would_ happen. Maybe it might even make him smarter; the wisdom of all those years, being breathed in. Even if it did smell a bit weird.

The Schemer's focus on the book broke, picking up a new scent mingling among the library's dust of wisdom—sharp, and just a little sweet.  
>Like the smell of the air after a thunderstorm. The "sweet" part of the scent, however, was a personal thing—many people thought the smell to be stale and sour. He shrugged off his thoughts, expecting the high pitched laugh of the Savage Nymph to reach his ears.<p>

_Any moment now._

"Good _morning_ Zexion!" Larxene greeted, placing her hands upon his shoulders. The Schemer could very well envision a fitting smirk on the female's face to match her tone.

"Good morning." Zexion said, returning the salutation. He'd dropped the use of numerical pronouns some time ago after the Nymph had told him to "stop being such a grandpa".  
>"How did my little Nobody sleep last night?" she asked, bending down over Zexion's shoulders to skim over his book.<p>

"Quite well." The Schemer replied nonchalantly, turning a page.

"_Good_, because I've got a little favour to ask."

Zexion turned to face the Nymph, wearing a stony mask. She laughed at him, cupping a cheek in her hand. "It won't hurt _a bit_, don't worry."

He hoped it wasn't another "fetch" demonstration. That had been enough humiliation for one _month_, at least.

* * *

><p>"<em>So."<em>

_Hand on hip, emerald eyes looking at him with a smug smile. _

"_I…think it's best if we get started."_

_Hands by sides, a curtain of slate hair. Back against the wall, surprise surprise, with her cornering him._

"_Nicely said."  
>She summoned her knives with a smirk, moving faster than her lightning as she stabbed the wall by his face.<br>He did not flinch.  
>"You know, that's the only good thing about men without hearts."<em>

_She was less than an inch from him, her lips almost touching his, like a tease. It could have just been her, letting out her electricity, but he was sure that the air around them was charged.  
>Her body against him, curved, moulded with his. He didn't recall being so close to her, willingly. Like the pages of a new book—tightly pressed against each other.<br>"What?" he breathed_

"_The fact that you aren't scared."_

_Just to prove it, he leaned forward first, meeting her lips with the slightest hint of awkwardness, as if he didn't know exactly _how_ to initiate such an action.  
>Well, he certainly hadn't read any instructions on kissing in that book of his.<br>She put him out of his misery and taught him, kissing back softly, coaxing him to do the same and gently biting on his lip as she pulled away.  
>He made a little sound, complaining that she was leaving too fast. That he wanted more time to figure out what was possibly beating inside him.<em>

_But also because it felt nice._

"_Come on Zexion, it doesn't take a genius to figure out how to kiss." She said coldly, a little disappointed at the Schemer's lack of skill and finesse. Why did _she_ always have to start it?_

_It was getting boring fast. So much for that._

_She seemed to have spurred him on though; he looked at her eyes with a calm irritation swirling about in his irises—then, his mouth engulfed hers as he ate into her, fighting against her.  
>He felt her lips curve into a smile halfway through as they began a struggle to outdo each other.<em>

_His kisses were now fierce, determined to show her that he was not the weak little boy she'd said he was. His lips, his body—he pushed against her with all his might, although the Nymph easily kept him pinned against the wall, relishing in this conflict between them—now _this _was what you called fun. They broke apart for a breath of air before returning to the fight.  
>The Schemer did not fail expectations—ever. Whether it was for a mission, a report or some other duty, he had never fallen short.<br>He wasn't about to start tripping now._

* * *

><p>"Why…why do I always end up in these situations when I'm with you?"<p>

They were now sitting in the Grey Area, empty for now. Everyone was out making the most of their day off; or asleep in their room. Everyone except them.  
>Technically, it was a given that on a Vacation Day, no one would be in the Grey Area. It seemed to almost be an unwritten rule that being in the Grey Area on vacation day was forbidden.<br>"We aren't even supposed to be here right now!" Zexion hissed. "Much less…in _this kind of position_!"

The Schemer was sitting on a lounge—with the Nymph straddling his lap. It was certainly something…_scandalous_. Surely Vexen would not approve—not Saix, not Xigbar, not _any _of those close to…

He blinked as he realized.

Kingdom Hearts forbid, _Xemnas_ would not approve of his only female member getting "involved". It was foolishness, _utter_ foolishness. Even with his good reputation, Xemnas's opinion of him would _surely_ plummet. Add that to the fact that he was conducting a backhanded "investigation" without permission and he would probably be a Dusk by the end of today.  
>Even if it was highly improbable that anyone would come to the Grey Area when there were so many other things to do, the Schemer did not like taking huge risks. What if someone <em>did<em> come in?  
>He would be in <em>big trouble<em>.

"You didn't have a problem doing this _yesterday_." Larxene said coolly.

"_That_ was in a _private_ room—and you were not _sitting on me_."

"If anything, this should be more _comfortable_! You're _sitting down_, not being pushed up against a wall or anything."  
>When Zexion did not budge on his opinion, the Nymph scoffed, rolling her eyes.<br>_Men._ She thought dryly—as if that explained every action they took.

Zexion was uncomfortably aware that far worse things happened when two people were sitting on top of each other than when two people were against a wall.  
>After all…he'd read about it.<p>

"And I told you; _nobody lives here_."  
>Larxene laughed at her own joke; Zexion stared at her coldly. "Oh come <em>on<em> Zexion!  
><em>Relax<em>." She whispered, slipping her arms around his neck.

"I'm afraid I can't d—"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Castle, Saix looked up from a report he had been reading.<br>Someone was getting up to no good. It was in his leadership instincts. Although he couldn't feel it per se, he just knew it.  
>How many times had he caught Demyx lazing off when he was supposed to be on a mission?<p>

Well, he'd let it slide—it was vacation day, after all. Anything was excusable on vacation day.

Well, almost.

* * *

><p>"And that's not all—I want a room that looks like a beach, feels like a beach, smells like a beach and <em>sounds like one<em>. Oh, some brandy chocolate wouldn't be too bad either."

Zexion hadn't bothered memorizing what just came out of Larxene's mouth—he was still dizzy from…whatever trick she'd pulled on him during their little "rendezvous."

He was on the verge of refusing when she added another "favour" to the list.

"And _one more thing_." Larxene said airily.

Somehow, _somehow,_ word got around the castle that kissing Larxene could give one the ability to feel—even if it was just for a split second. All of a sudden, _everyone_ was interested in Larxene.  
>And she loved every moment of it. She was the centre of attention; the recipient of affection.<br>It felt just like when she first joined the Organization. She was special, and wanted by all. Larxene revelled in it, pushing her privileges to their limits.

Zexion on the other hand was _furious_—well, at least he _acted_ like it.

Either his diary had been infiltrated or…

Larxene had blabbed (she had denied it with a glare) or…

A Nobody had entered the Grey Area that day.  
>And seen them.<p>

Or worse; _all three!_

The Schemer found it hard to tolerate that his Nymph was being approached by the entire Organization to share her gifts with them. This was specifically why he had wanted to keep it a secret—to eliminate the competition. He'd found her first! Weren't there some unwritten rules about "first come first served"?

She was now _his_ property—wasn't she? He'd shared very valuable information with her in exchange for her…what was the word, _fidelity?_

He'd have to deal with it somehow. And it wouldn't be that hard to come up with a plan by tomorrow night, when people would be using their free time after missions to assault him with questions.

If he held back on answers, there would be doubts about his loyalty to the Organization—he had to share.  
>The Nymph had told him to relax—but then again, she <em>always<em> told him to relax.

"_Right now, _they've_ got all the questions…and _we've_ got all the answers. Now doesn't that sound like a good place to be in?"_

"_Twelve." He said, switching back to numerical pronouns. He always did that when he was serious._

"_Six." Larxene said mockingly. "For the last time, RELAX_,_ ok?"_

"_No." _

_Maybe because she thought it would help, she kissed him gently, coaxing him to relax. When Zexion turned away and did not return the kiss, the Nymph let it go. _

_Let him stress. She wasn't going to lose sleep over it._

"_Zexion, you're a good little boy, aren't you?" the Nymph asked. She was met with the wall of stone that was the Schemer's expression._

"_Did you know…good little boys share, because sharing is oh…what was it?  
>Caring."<em>

She'd left him to ponder through that, with a soft memory of her lips on his, and the echoes of her giggles in his mind.

* * *

><p>In the now famous Grey Area, things were less than peaceful with numbers II, III, VI, IX, X and XII all hovering around <em>that<em> lounge set—even though they were all supposed to be in bed.  
>"So Zexion, what's this about kissing Sparky?" Xigbar inquired, leaning forward in interest. "Last time I checked, you couldn't even get within two metres of a girl!" he chuckled, leading the rest of the party into roaring laughter.<p>

The Schemer sat with his arms crossed and the slightest ghost of a smirk playing on his lips; Larxene sat by his side, leaning comfortably against the white leather lounge with a more evident smirk.

"I think you'll find that circumstances have changed considerably over time, Xigbar." The Schemer said, a hint of smugness in his voice. No one except him and Larxene knew what _really _happened; they didn't need to know that he'd suffered abject humiliation at the hands of a subordinate.  
>"So it's true?" Xaldin inquired. "Kissing the Savage Nymph is going to give you the illusion of having a heart?"<br>The man laughed with gusto. "What an idea!"

"Care to humour us with a demonstration, Larxene?" Luxord suggested. A low cheer rose from the small party of Nobodies.

"Well, since you asked so _nicely_…"  
>The Nymph smiled at No.X sweetly before turning her attention to a somewhat hesitant Zexion.<p>

"Uh uh, wait." Xigbar interrupted. "With someone else; how do we know you're not scamming the rest of us?"

"Yes…it could just be a personal reaction." Xaldin nodded. "We must see if this applies to others."

"Hey Demyx!" called—the younger Nobody had just begun to walk away yawning, deciding that nothing interesting was happening.

"Wha?"

"Come here for a sec."

"Am I in trouble? 'Cause I did _not_ break those jars in the hall last week."

Xigbar chuckled. "As if. But thanks for telling us."

"Aw _man_!" Demyx groaned, walking over at the call of his elder. "What is it?"

"Go kiss Larxene over there."

"What, no! Are you crazy? I wanna _live_!"

The Nymph shot a smug glare at Demyx, wondering if she should act angry or amused.

"Could you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep."

Heads turned to the entrance of the Grey Area—where one redhead leant against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Axel! You're just in time." Xigbar grinned, welcoming the pyro to the gathering. "Larxene here was just about to show us this miracle kiss of hers." He said, watching the newcomer walk to the group.

"Oh, I know all about that." Axel chuckled, taking a seat opposite Zexion, sitting with an easy grace.

"Show us, Axel."

"Yeah, show us!" Demyx joined in, wanting nothing more than to escape his fate.

The pyro smirked. "_Come sit on daddy's lap, baby._"

Larxene lost all interest in Demyx, meeting Axel's jade eyes with her own emerald as he gestured for her to come to him.  
>The Nymph straightened up slowly, stepping over the glass table with ease and taking Axel's extended hand as he helped her sit comfortably in his lap.<p>

"_Yeah?"_

Larxene purred as the pyro whispered in her ear, wrapping a secure arm around her waist. Just out of curiosity, the Nymph looked back at Zexion to see his reaction to such an obvious display of possessiveness.

The Schemer was not pleased with the fact that Axel's arm was currently holding his Nymph.  
>He was not pleased with the fact that she was sitting in such close proximity of Axel—in his <em>lap <em>to be precise— who was without a shadow of a doubt; a far superior male specimen than he was.

He wasn't happy about Larxene crooning to Axel as his lips traced her neck; the cheers erupting from the group of Nobodies were not helping.

"Axel, it's just a kiss." Zexion said curtly, showing his displeasure. "_Do_ try to keep it decent."

"But of course. Relationships between co-workers aren't very professional, are they?" Axel smirked.

Zexion scowled

"No, not at all!" Larxene sang, pulling up the redhead's chin with a finger.

_"Not at all."_ She whispered, leaning in closer for a kiss.  
>Neither Nobody closed their eyes as their lips met, and a cheer rose from the spectator Nobodies, all except Zexion, who cleared his throat.<p>

"Twelve." Zexion called, crossing his arms in irritation. He had not called her that for a while now—surely it would give her an idea of how much he did not approve of this…this _totally inappropriate behaviour_.

Axel pulled away; but found Larxene moving with him, unwilling to let him go. Her eyes stared holes into his, commanding him to follow suit. Axel's own jade irises flicked over to the Schemer.

_Don't make me make you._

_What about Zexion over there?_

_Let's have a little more fun…_

_He looks like he's sulking. Come on Larxene, be nice._

_Well, aren't _you_ considerate._

Larxene gave a final smirk before pulling away and taking her place back beside Zexion, siting closer to him as a way of reassurance.

"Well Axel?" Xaldin asked expectantly.

"I know I felt _something_." Axel chuckled.  
><em>Although I'm not sure if it was a heart, or just my body reacting to her tongue.<em>

The elder Nobodies seemed pleased with this answer as they nodded and "hmmed".

"Are you all satisfied now?" Zexion asked, sweeping his eye over the crowd before him.

"What's it gonna take to get me a taste of that?" Xigbar asked with a smirk. "I mean, as if I'm going to believe what someone else says."

"I'm afraid Larxene is not available for that kind of service."

The Nymph's smile faded. _What am I, some kind of working girl?_ She thought snidely, wanting nothing more than to make the both of those Nobodies shut up about her. But she let it slide, knowing that they also happened to be _fighting over her_. Well, it was far from an all-out brawl, but she was satisfied.

Knowing that you were wanted by many was fun.

"And besides." Larxene said out loud. "You _really_ think I'd want to kiss a _grandpa_ like _you_?

_As. If_." She smirked, copying Xigbar's overused phrase.

Xigbar chuckled. "Sharp tongue—wouldn't wanna get _that_ in my mouth, no way!"

_No, you wouldn't_. Zexion thought.

* * *

><p>Wow, about 3000 words. Sorry for the wait, just haven't had much time lately.<br>Reviewww ?


	6. Chapter 6

After having _finally_ seen Pirates of the Caribbean (the first three), I was pretty interested in the soundtrack (on the account of my friend having a new obsession with soundtracks)

And thus, here I am, inspired by the lovely music. Yay!

Interesting to note; Pirates of the Caribbean is also Disney owned. Ok, Kingdom Hearts being owned by Disney doesn't seem quite so weird anymore xDD

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; I own nothing, as usual.<br>Except this idea.  
>Kingdom Hearts and Pirates of the Caribbean owned by Disney.<em>

* * *

><p>One of the many bright ideas that Larxene had thought up was to have Zexion read to her. Better yet was to have him cast an illusion while doing so; her very own one-man theatre.<p>

Or was that one-_boy_ theatre?

Either way, it was a good way to keep off the boredom. They would work together to finish their missions faster, so they could have more time for the things they wanted.

For Zexion, that was further research into the powers of a kiss.

For Larxene, it was currently enjoying the Schemer's performances.

And it appeared as if Zexion enjoyed it a little too—as if he was using this opportunity to show off his abilities to her. He executed the illusions with perfect attention to detail; nothing was missed. All senses were appeased; from the sights, sounds, touch of the air and the smell of blood, everything almost seemed real.

Who needed Dark Corridors when you had a Schemer who could whip up your very own world? Just as vivid, but without the trouble of random heartless popping up.  
>Except that every story happened to be about a knight.<br>And that every knight looked like a taller version of Zexion.  
>And that every "damsel in distress" bore an uncanny resemblance to her.<p>

"_Stand aside, or I shall have this poor lady's blood for my supper."_

_The wild man's smile revealed a row of crooked yellow teeth, chipped beyond repair. His tongue, black with madness, moved about in a grotesque dance within his mouth._

_The man's eyes, filled with bloodlust, met the valiant knight's own calm gaze with frenzy. In his grasp, the young woman in lace struggled desperately against the blade of the knife, cutting into the pale skin of her neck. _

"_I'm afraid you're quite wrong, my good man." said the knight, drawing his sword. "For it is _I_ who shall feed your blood to the dogs."_

_The knight moved suddenly, the heavy armour belying his true speed—the wild man swung his sword; the song of metal meeting metal rang in the air._

"_You'd best be careful sir Knight; don't want to spill the wrong person's blood here!" the wild man laughed, easily holding the now shrieking woman in front of him as he swung his blade._

"_Using a woman as a shield? You _are_ quite the coward!" the knight laughed also, deftly avoiding the wild man's attacks._

"_I beg to disagree; who is it that has armour while I have nothing but the clothes on my back?"_

"_That is no excuse for involving a lady—an unarmed one at that!"_

_In a heartbeat, the knight's sword had slashed down the wild man, and in his arms was the poor lady, struck with distress._

"_There is nothing to fear now my lady."_

"_Oh, my valiant saviour, to whom I owe my very life!" _

"_**What in Kingdom Hearts is going on here?"**_

Larxene's smile had quickly disappeared along with the illusion as the voice interrupted. The tall and brazen knight and the lady melted away to reveal the Schemer with a broom in his arms—which he had been about to kiss.

It had made a very convincing lady in distress.

The stony-faced figure of Saix greeted them, arms crossed and mouth shaped in a thin line of disapproval.

"No. VI …and . Are you not supposed to be on a mission right now?" he asked, as blank as ever.

"I'm _obviously_ finished, if you couldn't tell." Larxene snorted, lying further back into the white sofa, almost daring Saix to say otherwise.

"As am I." Zexion added softly, slowly straightening up and placing the broom against a nearby bookshelf.

Saix raised an eyebrow, casting his eyes towards an open book by Larxene's side.  
>On its yellowed pages depicted the knight, busy kissing the lady whilst the slain body of the wild man lay at his armoured feet in a pool of blood.<p>

"While I do…commend you on your speed, I believe neither of you have handed in your mission reports as of yet."

The Nymph followed Saix's eyes to the book; she looked up at him with a frown that would have made a normal man shiver.  
>The Beserker stared back blankly.<p>

"Care to enlighten me as to why you are in the library, fooling around?" he asked, facing Zexion.

"I was just showing Twelve the extent of my illusions, after she had inquired after it." The Schemer replied coolly, meeting the Beserker's eyes with serene calm.

"And I would appreciate it if you would let Zexion _finish_ his little show." Larxene said, crossing her own arms and mirroring Saix's stony face.

"Well then, I expect those reports to be handed in within the hour."

Saix disappeared in a whirl of shadows, leaving the library quiet and without swordfights.

"_I expect those reports to be handed in within the hour!"_ Larxene mocked, rolling her eyes.

The Nymph was not happy about her show being interrupted. By uppity _Saix_ of all Nobodies. Not to sound like Vexen, but his ranking was nowhere _near_ the Superior's. What possible reason would Xemnas have to appoint a man in the likes of Saix as head of organizing missions?

Maybe it was because Saix was useless otherwise. It wasn't like he was much of a fighter without the Beserker state to aid him. Saix was old; or at least he looked like it. He did not have the fresh energy that the younger Nobodies had—like her or Axel.

Even Zexion could stand a chance against the man, what with his practical knowledge about particular weaknesses. And his magical strength was not something to be laughed at either.  
>The boy carried a <em>lexicon<em> around; a _dictionary_. And while that was no opponent against a claymore, it would certainly aid in revealing weaknesses and possible battle tactics.

_So _that's_ why!_ The Nymph thought, her former smile returning to her lips. _Of _course_ old Saix would be useless otherwise. He's _such_ a wannabe._

She on the other hand, did not need to rely on much for fighting. The Savage Nymph was aptly named for a reason; Larxene could easily take down an opponent, magic or no magic. She was already powerful with her own strength.

Her lightning attribute only made for overkill. But she wasn't complaining. Overkill was fun.  
>It wasn't so much a question of letting out enough power; it was more about how much power she needed to <em>hold<em> _back_. More about how to hinder herself, so as not to waste energy on weaklings.

Weaklings like Saix.  
>Men like that made her cranky. Always throwing their weight around, being uppity, snobby; pretentious.<p>

"Zexion." She called, summoning the Schemer from returning books to their rightful places.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me another story?"

"Which one?"

"Oh…I was hoping to _improvise_ a little."  
>Larxene smiled and patted the space beside her on the sofa. "Afterwards, I <em>promise<em> we'll get those silly reports Saix wanted done, kay?"

"Ten minutes." Zexion said, taking a seat on the sofa where he found the Nymph wrapping her slender arms around him, her breath in his ear.

"Thirty minutes."

"Twenty five."

"_Forty."_

The Schemer turned to meet the Nymph with a look of disapproval.  
>'Honestly Zexion, it doesn't take<em> that <em>long to write a report." She said coldly. "And I _don't_ want my story being rushed through."

Zexion closed his eyes with a frown; he couldn't really refuse. Larxene did not wait for him to accept, knowing he had no other choice. She leant back into the sofa, releasing the Schemer with a knowing smile.

In truth, Zexion could have written at least four reports in the remaining twenty minutes Larxene had left him with—but he wanted to test his boundaries with her, to see how much power he held in the contract.

"Thirty minutes." The Schemer decided. "No more."

The Nymph's lips curled in her usual smile.

"Show me Saix." She demanded.

That was easy enough.  
>"Dressed in a maid's costume being chased by Heartless. And I want to hear him scream like a girl all the while. Oh <em>and<em> I want to see him apologize _sincerely_ to me for ordering me around all the time. And maybe I'll enjoy watching him grovel at my feet for a while."

"…"

Zexion stared at the Nymph. "Anything else?" he asked dryly.

* * *

><p>For those who thought they knew the Schemer, there was one thing these Nobodies had once thought known as a fact; Zexion did not like getting his hands dirty.<p>

So why was he getting directly involved with one of their most dangerous members? Playing around with the Savage Nymph was like a man playing with a tiger.  
>Expect to find him gutted and mauled on the floor afterward.<p>

But above getting his hands dirty, Zexion did not like relying on others when he knew things weren't going to be done_ properly_.  
>Deceiving others into doing what he wanted; his usual tactic of "chess" wasn't going to work here.<br>Not when he was going to have to convince someone to willingly "get down" with the Savage Nymph.

Of course he had no choice in the matter—if he wanted to get results, he was better off doing it himself.  
>At the risk of his own safety.<p>

There was only really one man who supported the boy's venture into experimenting around; a true scientist at heart.

Unbeknownst to the majority of the Organization, he himself had walked the hazardous road of researching the only female member.

* * *

><p><em>She never liked the man; he was creepy, what with his creepy laugh, creepy smile, creepy face…<br>Creepy everything.  
>Marluxia had been enough of a gentleman to escort her down to this frozen hell; the upper floors of the castle almost seemed <em>warm _now._

"_Be careful with Vexen." He had said.  
>Then her only point of familiarity had been "kindly ushered out" by the man himself; the Chilly Academic.<em>

_She'd watched the soft curls of pink hair and handsome blue eyes being enveloped in the tendrils of darkness that were the Corridors. The slight floral scent dissipated completely, leaving only the cold smell of…whatever it was._

"_Ah yes...No. XII"_

_Even the way he said her number was creepy. She crossed her arms and tried on a haughty look; maybe it would make him _less _creepier.  
>"This better not take long." She said, meeting Vexen's eyes with a tinge of annoyance.<em>

"_Then let's get straight down to business, shall we?"  
>Vexen's usual creepy smile had crept onto his face without her noticing.<br>_

_"I have a proposal for you, Larxene._

_I would like to research into the effects of a female Nobody's presence and actions."_

"_Such as?"_

"_Well, an example might be…your touch. Or perhaps…your…osculating a Nobody?"_

_Her eyes narrowed in disapproval. How dare he try to hide his true purpose behind ridiculously long words. Did he think she was dumb?  
>"You mean you want to find out what happens when I…<em>kiss_ one of you?" the Nymph asked slowly, beginning to circle Vexen, boots clicking on the cold marble floor._

"_To put it simply, yes."_

_It was at this moment in time that Larxene felt the strains of being a Nobody. She was disgusted at the idea of having to actually _kiss_ one of those old-timers. But at the same time, she felt nothing. Only the steady emptiness of her absent heart; and a thought in the back of her mind that something was missing.  
>The memory of feeling tainted and sullied came to mind.<em>

"_I reject your proposal." She said finally, raising a quick hand to summon a Corridor out of that dreadful place before Vexen could get another word in._

"_Wait!"_

Damn._ The Nymph thought, turning her head ever so slightly. Emerald eyes met golden; one searched the other for motive, for purpose. The other wielded nothing. _

"_What would persuade you to change your mind?"_

_Was there a way out of this?_

…_of course there was._

"_If you…_really_ want me to participate in this…I want to choose who I do these…_actions_ with. After all, it's _my_ favour you're asking for."_

"_Of course." _

_She smiled._

"_Who do you choose?"_

_An idea sprang to her mind. This was a most opportune moment; she could use this to get closer to whoever she wanted._

_She already had Marluxia as an ally._

_There was just…one…other…_

_One other thing…she wanted._

"_Bring me…_

_Axel. _

Then_ we'll talk."_

That had sealed the pyro's fate.  
>But little did Larxene know, it had sealed her own too.<p>

The feelings of the past that she had been so desperately trying to outrun would come back to swamp her; to overcome her, in ways that she would have never expected.

* * *

><p>Sigh. Review?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Note to self: do NOT watch 358/2 Days videos with Roxas when you are planning to write anything Larxene related.  
>Especially the one where he tries to get Xion to return home.<p>

"I don't care what he said to you…I'll be there."  
>EVEN THE FACIAL EXPRESSION MELTS THE HEART. It's this total "Thinking about what some jerk said about you? What a silly thing to worry about! It doesn't mean anything to me; all that matters is that I'm here for you." kind of face.<br>In Jap, he happens to say "I'll protect you."  
>Larxene mood becomes completely obliterated.<p>

Anyways, thanks much to **mysteriousguy898** for giving me the inspiration for this chapter with your review!  
>Pandora's Gear is pretty interesting aye ? ;]<p>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing except this idea<br>Kingdom Hearts © Disney_

* * *

><p>Here was one thing that Zexion perhaps, did not know.<br>He was not the only one who could conjure up "illusions" as such. Luckily for Larxene, this worked to her advantage when she decided to play out her latest game on the Schemer;

Try to pick out the real Larxene amongst a crowd of rather convincing copies.

It was one of her favourite battle tactics; after all, who _didn't_ enjoy sitting back to watch their doppelgangers fight for them? And really, she considered herself the best ally in battle.  
>Watching herself fight was art in itself; speed, grace and power combined in one body worthy of envy by any world's female population.<p>

The Schemer entered his room with plans to take a rest for the rest of the day.  
>Alas, he was interrupted by the Nymph; her slender arms slipping around his neck from behind.<p>

"You seem to be a little _occupied_ with your work now." She said into his ear; lips _just_ brushing the cartilage.

"Are you blaming me for this?" Zexion asked.

The Nymph laughed softly. "Well…I'll let you guess."

The Schemer closed his eyes as he felt Larxene's lips caress his bare neck; felt her voice tickle his skin as she giggled at the small sigh he released.  
>And just like that, she disappeared into nothing.<p>

Out of curiosity, Zexion opened his eyes, feeling the absence of warmth on his back. The room was empty, save for his single bed and of course, himself. Where had she gone to?

He turned back around to see if the Nymph was still there; she wasn't.

"I'm over _here_~"

The Schemer turned to the voice with a quick flick of his head. Larxene had happily spread herself out on his bed, playing her trademark daredevil smile.

_Savage Nymph my foot. Savage Temptress seems far more appropriate._

"Twelve." he acknowledged her with a nod.

"You don't _look_ so good!" Larxene said with a gasp. "Oh poor _baby_; Saix must have overworked you, didn't he?"

"I'm quite—"

"Why don't you lie down for a while? You've been a good little boy, haven't you? You deserve a break for all your hard work, _don't you_?"

Oh the irony. Masking a command behind a question. Zexion could do nothing but follow; he made his way over to the occupied bed and slid into the Nymph's waiting arms. To his surprise, he found himself where _she_ would normally be; on top.

The Nymph lay beneath him, laughing at his seriousness. "Oh lighten _up_ already."

"Twelve, I—"

The Schemer found a finger on his lips, silencing him in an instant.

"Just shut up for a minute." Larxene commanded dryly.

And whilst Zexion busied himself with the Nymph, he did not notice a certain redhead at his door, which had been so _conveniently_ opened after his back had been turned.

The _real_ Larxene appeared out of a corner and placed a finger on her smirking lips.  
><em>Not. A. Sound.<em>

_Enjoying the show? _The pyro asked silently.

_Care to join me?_

_Maybe later._

* * *

><p>To be a Dusk was like having a death sentence placed upon you. You became one of the masses of writhing white bodies; a practice dummy on which members of the Organization would use to hone their combat skills.<p>

But to be a part of some larger beauty, no matter how gruesome the idea; wasn't that considered an existence well spent? To be part of a performance worthy of admiration, even if it ended in your death…to a Dusk, being sent off for "training" was something to be grateful about.

There was nothing more entrancing than watching an adept fighter dance around masses of spasmodic Dusks, each movement as fluid and natural as wind moving through a forest; water that flowed down a mountain; or maybe thunderstorms subtly gliding through the sky.

Each member of the Organization had their own unique style of fighting that played to their own strengths.  
>For those with the muscles to prove it, brute strength lead to aggressive and direct attacks that would crush Dusks into oblivion with one hit.<p>

Nobodies with superior agility would attack swiftly, all the while dodging the flailing Dusks's limbs with an inhuman grace. Their weapons became an extended part of themselves, hands that could burst into flames and fly around the battlefield; claws that could tear through any being.

Skilled magic users would give colour to an otherwise blue Hall of Empty Melodies; flash of gold thundaga, a million brilliant rainbows that glinted from blizzard attacks, the glow of an orange fire and occasionally, the tell-tale blossom of curaga that cast a soft emerald light upon the training space.

Those who had spare time would often be found on the upper balcony, observing the organized chaos below them. It would often be Xigbar, or Saïx.

More than recently; it was Zexion.

The smell of cooked Dusk flesh lingered in the air as he entered the Hall of Empty Melodies.

Today, they were not being very lenient towards Larxene; Dusk after Dusk came wriggling in her direction, and her strength was beginning to fade as she was backed into a corner.

Multiple attacks staggered her, appearing to hinder her from starting an offensive.

"Ugh, you're _really _getting on my nerves!"

With a flash, the Nymph's body became enveloped in lightning as she began her Voltic Rush, appearing to fly through the crowd of Dusks; blue Dusk sparks mingled with the electricity as the squirming white masses were wiped from existence.

The last Dusk was lucky; it had dodged all the attacks so far, and Larxene had _just _finished her limit break.  
>"<em>Enough<em>!" she snapped, jumping to send a flying set of knives in its general direction. The Dusk gave up and accepted its fate with an almost theatrical despair.

The Nymph landed on her feet to find the sound of applause reaching her ears.  
>"Impressive."<br>On the upper balcony stood Zexion, with a smirk that mirrored her own.

"Would you like to join me then?" she asked, extending a hand. She seemed to have regained much of her health after the limit session.

The Schemer did not reply.

"I _promise_ I'll go easy on you." Larxene laughed airily, walking to the far end of the hall.

That seemed to be enough provocation; Zexion appeared on the other side of the training floor in a whirl of shadows. He stood straight, with a golden volume in hand.

Larxene could not help but laugh; was he _really_ going to try and beat her with a book?  
>What was she, a fly? She could just imagine it; the Schemer swinging the book around like a crazed teacher.<br>_I order you to study harder!  
>Why in the WORLDS did you fail that test? You insolent little whelp!<br>One thousand lines of "I MUST STUDY HARDER!"  
><em>She giggled.

"Please don't bother yourself on my behalf, Twelve," said The Schemer. "I'll have you know, I'm quite a competent fighter."

"_Of course_!" the Nymph smirked. "That explains why you lost so _spectacularly_ to me last time."

"There will be no repeat performances of that event." Zexion said coldly; he _meant_ it.

"Otherwise…"  
>Larxene gasped. "We might have to question your right to be here <em>at all<em>!"

"Indeed. The Organization is very selective about its members."

"We wouldn't want little _Zexion_ being eliminated from the Organization now, would we!"

"No you wouldn't."

The pleasantries ended right then and there; Larxene struck first, summoning a powerful thundaga down where Zexion was standing. He dodged, only to have her suddenly in his face; her knives coming within a moment's reach of his neck.

The Schemer landed first on his feet and jumped back, swiftly countering with his book. With a few deft swings of the hardcover, he unleashed the book's true nature towards the Nymph where it promptly **_opened its jaws_**.

Surprised but ready, Larxene twisted midair, sending a few well-aimed knives in the monstrous book's direction; the knives were crushed by the mouth, and she barely jumped out of the way of those horrendous teeth.  
>It moved almost as fast as she did.<br>Almost.

Summoning a fresh set of knives, the Nymph inclined her head, staring steadily at the most unlikeliest opponent.

"Your book bites." She said coolly.

Zexion smirked. "I know."

He had chosen Pandora's Gear just for that purpose; despite its gaudy appearance covered in gold, _Radical Treatise _was actually quite a formidable weapon.

"Isn't it _dangerous_ for little boys to be reading carnivorous books?

"You forget; its primary role is a weapon, not a source of entertainment."

"I'd think they were the one and the same, wouldn't you?"

* * *

><p>I used to think a chapter with over 1000 words was a lot.<br>Now I realize that it's puny.  
>But if 1000 is puny; what is 500?<br>200?  
>Microscopic?<p>

Drop a review!

It might just give me the next idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not updating, I've just been swamped with work and been procrastinating a lot.

Thanks to my ever faithful reviewers! Again, I apologize for not updating sooner!  
><em>Inspired by: Stars - Jyongri<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer:<span>_  
><em>Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me blah blah<br>See the previous seven disclaimers for more info because I'm lazy._

* * *

><p>The definition of <em>insanity<em> by Albert Einstein was "doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.".

And if the above was true, it meant that Zexion was seriously in need of some mental counselling.

For the past few weeks, he had been repeatedly meeting up with the Savage Nymph, _repeatedly_ experimenting in the art of osculation with her, expecting that one of those times, he would feel something _different_ to the normal flutter of a beating organ within his empty chest.

He would have to change his routine if he wanted some _real _results. More than just a faint feeling; he needed irrefutable proof that becoming involved with a female Nobody would impact on the body in some tangible way.

Otherwise, he was just degrading himself for nothing. The fact that Larxene was a very demanding Nobody was something he had learned firsthand. Whether this was true for all women, he did not know for lack of experience, but he sincerely hoped that she was as bad as they got.

Couldn't she at least _pretend_ to take some pity on him once in a while?  
>He'd been subject to complete and utter humiliation as he suffered yet another defeat at the hands of the Savage Nymph from their last melee.<p>

* * *

><p>**<br>_He had well and truly worn her down quite a bit; the Nymph's steps sometimes faltered when she ran at him and her cries of pain were certainly very convincing._

_She let out another hiss as the book's fangs sank into her arm and she fell to her knees clutching the injury. With one look at the hacked sleeve of her coat, a storm seemed to pass over her face._

"_Z-Zexion…" the Nymph whimpered, half in anger, half in weakness_

_If she was trying to earn his pity, she had picked the wrong person.  
>For he had no heart with which to feel pity.<em>

_Her knives clattered noisily on the floor as he advanced on her and summoned a well-aimed blizzaga. She countered with a quick firaga; the two met with a fierce explosion, causing steam to blow out onto the field.  
>Even under the cover of fog, he'd been able to anticipate the knives flying in his direction and summoned his book to protect him. The knives hit the hardcover with a chime and he smirked.<em>

"_Predictable move, Twelve."_

_The Schemer heard a high-pitched laugh behind him._

"_Please." Larxene snorted. "Look who's talking?"_

_Faster than he could react, he felt something rush up to his back; felt something brush his ear._

"_You're exactly what I said you were;_

_A cowardly little boy hiding behind his books!"_

_He turned to find a flash of blonde in a flurry of whirling fog. Then it came rushing towards him._

_In a split moment, the Schemer caught eyes with his opponent._

_He knew it was over from the glint in her eyes as she unleashed her limit break; she carved through the fog in a charge of electricity, letting her knives gouge themselves on his flesh. _

_She'd let him injure her on purpose so she could get him back tenfold. Let him have his fun with her before she finished him off.  
>With a gasp, he sank to his knees clutching his side whilst muttering a Curaga spell to ease the sting of the lacerations.<em>

_Larxene landed on the other side of the hall with a yawn as the last of the fog melted away.  
>"Well that was fun, wasn't it Zexion?" she smirked, stretching her arms with a smug satisfaction. The limit break had restored her health to a quite a large degree.<br>The Schemer sent a scowl in his opponent's general direction; humiliated again! _

_Not that it evoked any _real _anger in him; but to have his pride and reputation mangled and tossed aside by a junior ranking member…_

_By a _female_!_

_Again!_

_The Organization was supposed to be a group of trained killers and masters in the art of espionage.  
>While he was confident about his skills in the latter, his combat skills left a lot to be asked for.<em>

_Larxene caught sight of his sulking expression and sighed, rolling her eyes with theatricality.  
>"Oh come <em>on_. Even an idiot like Demyx could have seen it coming."  
>She changed her mind. "Or maybe not."<em>

_The Schemer glared at the tyrant before him, hoping his expression would give her all the insults he held back. The Nymph's victorious smirk faded as she caught sight of him._

"_You're a fool Zexion."_

_Faster than he could track, he found himself pinned down on the floor.  
>The Savage Nymph's prey. It hadn't been five minutes since she'd whimpered his name in such desperation; he had to admit she was a good actor.<em>

_But of course she would be a good actor. To be a good actor, one had to be a good liar.  
>Nobodies were excellent liars; they had no emotions to give their true thoughts away.<em>

"_You're even _more_ of an idiot than I thought for thinking that you could _ever _best _me_ in battle._

_Don't you remember? I said it before, and I'll say it again."_

_She leant in close to his ear; just to make sure he heard her._

"_You're nothing but a scared little boy hiding behind books and your own delusions. _

_Don't you _ever_ forget that Zexion. Now what did I say?"_

_Natural instinct towards such an insult made him clench his teeth; made him bite back the thousands of retorts that were rising like bile in his throat.  
>But still he felt nothing but the dull emptiness within him.<em>

_Larxene's hand curled around his neck as she growled threateningly._

"_What did I say?"_

"_I…am nothing but…"_

_The Nymph raised an expectant eyebrow. _

"_Nothing but…a scared little…boy. Hiding behind books and my…own…delusions."_

_The last words came as a faint whisper as Zexion realized the futility of his situation.  
>It did not seem likely that he would ever have the Savage Nymph surrender to him. <em>

_She seemed to take pity on his feebleness and sighed.  
>"Poor little Zexion." she whispered in his ear, nuzzling him in false comfort.<em>

_"What is a Nobody like you to do? The worlds would just tear you to shreds at the first chance!"_

_He grabbed her arm in spite, hearing a stifled whimper as the injury became his revenge._

_But as cold-blooded as the Nymph and her insults seemed, her presence against his body felt ironically…warm._

_Though neither of them had any heart within them, their combined heat flowed through their bodies and gave existence to the feeling of warmth._

_Purely physical, of course. But it reminded him of the times when he could experience the _other _kind of warmth._

_The security and comfort of a warm bed.  
>Or maybe the sanctuary of a warm embrace.<em>

* * *

><p>During the times that she was <em>not<em> out on a mission, with Zexion or talking a walk about the castle, Larxene could almost always find her faithful pink-haired companion in his room. Whether he was staring out into nothing or flicking through the pages of a book in some foreign language, he would always make time for her, always having an extra book or something fun for her.

Today, she was enjoying his company after he had heard she was too fatigued from her day's work and was resting in her chambers.

He'd brought along a few Dusks to help him carry the stacks of books he'd taken from the library; knowing that the Savage Nymph got bored easily, he'd made sure that she would always have something to do.

They had been silently turning pages when Larxene finally closed her book and revealed her thoughts.

"Isn't it ironic?" she asked suddenly.

"What is?" Marluxia inclined his head, not looking up from his book.

"Zexion made me keep everything a secret only to have the entire castle know about it anyway!"

"Perhaps he was not the one to reveal them at first?"

Larxene looked up with interest. "Oh? You mean someone else knew…and spread the rumour?"

The Assassin's expression was all the confirmation she needed.

"It certainly wasn't _me_." She said haughtily. "And it wasn't you, was it?"

"I have no business discussing such imprudent topics with other members." came the cool reply. Of course; they had better things to be worried about. The Nymph crossed her arms, running through a mental list of suspects she could pin down.

"If it wasn't little Zexion…who…?"

Marluxia met her eyes with his usual casual act. "I have reason to think someone may be following your activities."

Larxene's irises seemed to narrow down to cat-like slits. "_What?_"

"You'd do well to exercise caution, Larxene."

It looked like she would have to take that advice.

"What do you mean we're 'taking a short leave'?"

Larxene crossed her arms and gave the Schemer a frown from her seat.

"I mean exactly as I said. We are—"

She sighed and cut him off with a wave of a hand. "Taking a break, _I know_. I'm not dumb."  
>The Nymph rolled her eyes. "But why?<p>

Don't tell me it's because you suffered utter humiliation last time?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course not." Zexion snapped coldly. "I would not be so immature as to let one experience control my actions."

The Nymph didn't bother to stifle a disbelieving laugh.

"There are several other factors involved in my decision." The Schemer continued, pacing in thought.

"_Do_ tell." Larxene laughed.

"The Superior has issued me a target to track down. I will be away for quite a long period of time."

"And when was this mission issued?"

"Just this morning, actually."

"Any other excuses you want to tell me?" Larxene asked lazily.

"I must also take some time to think about how best to improve this investigation. And I am, of course, taking the..._advice_ you gave me."

The blonde fell silent, examining a gloved hand in boredom. "When are you due out?"

"After this conversation is finished."

The Nymph seemed satisfied enough with his answer, and stood to approach him.

"Well, in that case…"

He did not expect her lips to crash onto his, for her body to push against his so fervently that he was forced to step back. A hand ran through the soft hair at the back of his head as he was locked in a passionate hold.  
>It was not until he felt himself caress her lips in return that she pulled away with a smirk.<p>

"Just getting the most out of a good toy before he faces oblivion."

"I will return in a few days." Zexion said, ignoring the previous comment. "And I _will_ hold you to your word, Larxene."

"What, no playing with the other members?"

She laughed.  
>"Like I really want to spend my time with a bunch of old-timers." Larxene snorted.<p>

With that, the Schemer disappeared into a Corridor with a nod of acknowledgement.

It was not until a few moments afterward that the Nymph realized something.

He had not called her by number this time.

* * *

><p>FINISHEDDD! *sigh*<p>

How is it possible to go through 48 hours and not end up doing anything productive?


	9. Chapter 9

Here is Compensation chapter 9.

Recently had a haircut. MY BEAUTIFUL LONG HAIR IS REDUCED TO A PATHETIC SHOULDER LENGTH.  
>I guess this is how Riku feels. I brush it and so much of it is freaking <em>missing<em>.

Also…anyone check out the Jump Festa trailer for KH3D?

I almost screamed out loud when I saw it. Seriously, joy overload. As someone said on tumblr..

"STOP IT, MY OVARIES CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE !"

Get it memorized folks ;] GO FORTH AND WATCH IT, NAO.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Disney owns Kingdom Hearts<br>Me? NOTHING.  
>except this idea.<em>

* * *

><p>Robbed of one of her main sources of entertainment, Larxene took to wandering about the castle, occasionally chancing upon some previously undiscovered room or whatnot.<br>Despite the spectacular scenery of Twilight's View, she did not bother to stop and soak up the red skies around her. She found nothing of interest save for her fleeting conversations with the now busy Marluxia.  
>Luxord did not keep her for long with his silly little "tarot readings", and she always declined his offer of a game, knowing she would never win.<br>Boredom quickly overcame her, and she spent her time wondering…

Wondering how she was going to spend her time.

She spent time training by herself, honing her fighting skills without weapons or magic.  
>But she quickly learnt not to loiter around the Hall of Empty Melodies after a certain Nonsense Talker came by her way.<p>

"Hey little lady. A little lonely over there?"

Larxene looked up mid-stretch to find Xigbar smirking down at her from the upper balcony.

"What do you want?" she asked lazily.

She heard a click of boots on the marble floor as the Nobody leapt down to the lower floor.

"What, Daddy needs a reason to talk to his little girl?"  
>Xigbar chuckled at his own joke.<p>

Larxene rolled her eyes and went about her exercises. "You're delusional."

"And you're just as sharp as the day I found you." Xigbar grinned, plonking down an arm around the Nymph's thin shoulders. "Where's Zexion?" he asked.

"Off on a mission." came the curt reply as Larxene eased out of the old man's arm and turned to walk away.

"Wait _just a minute_ dollface."

Larxene sighed, turning back with an annoyed hand on her hip. "_What_? I'm busy."

"Zexion's not here." Xigbar said.

"_Duh_."

"You don't suppose you can't sneak a little favour for me?"

"…you _must_ be kidding."

"You know what the mice do when the cat's away." The old man winked.

A look of disgust crossed the Nymph's face. She raised an eyebrow at the older Nobody, challenging him to say any more.

"Just a taste? Come on sparky.  
>I'll even throw in some munny to make it sweet."<p>

Larxene's expression softened a little at the mention of a reward. She turned her back on Xigbar, as if to contemplate the offer.

"Are you suggesting what I _think_ you're suggesting?" she asked.

"That depends on what you're thinking."

The Nymph looked over her shoulder with a playful smile.

"C'mon sparky." The old man encouraged. "You love breaking rules."

"That's true…but I have standards.

_So_ sorry."

Larxene disappeared in a whirl of shadows.

* * *

><p>Lord Zexion; the Cloaked Schemer.<p>

But back then, he had just been Ienzo.  
>Who could have foretold the little innocent orphan would end up having a creature such as the Savage Nymph for company? Vexen certainly had not expected it; he had not raised the boy to think in such a way, to go looking for girls.<p>

Yes it was for the sake of research; but the Academic wasn't buying it.  
><em>He <em>was the master of research; the (self-proclaimed) scientist of the Organization. In fact, he had already investigated into the effects of parodying a human relationship between Nobodies to reproduce a heart.

There had been no effect; it was only natural that he had doubts about Zexion and Larxene's "miracle kiss".

He half suspected it was Larxene, coercing the Schemer to her own selfish wants. Of this he was almost sure.  
>It was possible that this whole mess was a result of the younger Nobodies' collective brain power; that somehow, the Savage Nymph had steered the work-orientated Zexion away from his duties to become involved in whatever game she had cooked up.<p>

Possibly not. There was no way the Schemer would agree to such a thing.  
>Then there was the chance that it was Zexion's idea—for some twisted reason—that they, strictly speaking, "get involved" with each other. Perhaps he was looking for more respect from the other members, to escape his "bookworm" reputation?<p>

It seemed highly unlikely. The Organization respected Zexion for his hard work; certainly the younger members had often looked up to him as an example; Saïx, had he a heart, would have delighted in the Schemer's punctual reports and diligence in missions.

The likelihood of the first scenario seemed most probable to him.  
>Larxene was a domineering and controlling woman; a spirit that would easily bend the will of Zexion, who did as he was told without too many questions.<p>

Who knew if she had broken her vow of silence, and told the young Lord of his past experiments?

They had been kept secret to ensure the other members would not get any ideas about being test subjects themselves. Even for the sake of research, he had barely gained clearance from the Superior to proceed.  
>He had invited two Nobodies of numerical ranking to participate in the intricacies of a human relationship in the hopes that this would unlock further insights into the human heart.<p>

Could playing human help them to better understand the workings of a heart?

He dared to wonder if it would even restore their hearts.

Had the Academic a heart, he would probably have felt the slow onslaught of paranoia coming on. But because he did not, Vexen remained calm as he thought through the various actions and outcomes he had come to.

The scientist would have to have a little chat with a certain Nymph.

* * *

><p>According to several works of literature found in the library, the home of the Nymphs was thought to be an island named Orgyia. It was here that a nymph named Calypso imprisoned her lover, despite the fact that he was a mere mortal <em>and<em> wed to another.

It was in the Castle that Never was that a Nymph named Larxene had once commanded her own man to her own desires and fancies. Though she did not love him, and him, her, the two were forced together for the sake of the pursuit of knowledge.

…perhaps not. She had willingly chosen him out of eleven other men, and thus accepted him as her equal.  
>Almost.<br>She did not entirely detest the thought of being with him; he was good company with his witty remarks and thoughtful nature.

Like any other Nobody devoid of emotion, he did not mind being with her. He could tolerate the fact that she talked incessantly about the silliest things in the silliest ways. The easiest way was to just block it out, keeping a keen ear out for any changes in tone that would signify a question to which he would have to answer.

But at the same time, he did not find her company as enjoyable as she found his. He almost preferred the dull silence of his room to her childish giggles and soft whispers of meaningless nothings. Like any other man, he did not understand the ways of a woman with their need for upholding appearances and ceaseless conversations that went on wild tangents, unrestrained.

He did not understand her need to constantly be _playing around with him_; to have constant _power_ over him. But because he did not understand it, he did not bother to question why. He accepted it, albeit a little grudgingly and went on with his numb existence.

One night, he'd entered his room to find her already curled up in _his_ blankets. He thought about asking her to go back to her own room.

"_I ask that you take…_special _care of Twelve. I do require her to establish a connection with you for this to work."_

"_Connection?"_

"_Yes. She seems to have a more active reaction to this relationship than you. It is far more prudent then, to be monitoring _her_ actions in response to yours, rather than monitoring yours as originally planned._

_Do try to play nice with her, Eight."_

He changed his mind and accepted the fact that she was probably not going to be happy about moving after being woken up; if he wanted her to establish a "connection" with him, he would (as Vexen said) have to "_play nice_".

Vexen was a senior.  
>He had to do as he was told.<br>With a sigh, he turned to return to the Grey Area hoping it wouldn't be too cold for the night.

Besides, it was only for a little while; he couldn't wait until Vexen _finally_ called off the damn experiment

* * *

><p>It's funny, I think there are more guys with long hair than there are girls in KH.<br>If you take a look at the fanart, they all look like they just came out of a shampoo commercial; go look up Xemnas and Saïx. Don't forget Riku.  
>FLOWING HAIR. Unlike their actual game counterparts. Those graphics people at Square and Disney really need to work on <em>unstiffening<em> people's hair.  
>Review? Where has all my constructive criticism gone?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

As always, thanks for your reviews! Reviews make very happy and motivated writers here, so just keep them coming.  
>Special thanks to who has reviewed and kept my motivation going !<p>

I should have expected it, with the Kingdom Hearts fanbase being so _big_, but…  
>I was not ready for the flood of Christmas fan art on tumblr xDD<br>Seriously…wow.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing<br>Square and Disney owns Kingdom Hearts  
>Except Compensation; that's mine.<em>

* * *

><p>This world was so <em>quiet<em>. Peaceful.

Warm. Light.

But it made little difference to him except that it was a change from the cold confines of the castle and an escape from Larxene's little games.

He had been told to stay here undercover for a few days, tracking targets, picking up information on the way the citizens lived, unusual things and the heartless population.  
>Nothing out of the ordinary really. The community had welcomed him with open arms, bidding him to get inside and away from the heartless.<p>

What fools. The heartless took no interest in him; he had no heart for them to steal. He was _far _from the helpless boy they took him to be.  
>Or was that the helpless boy he <em>made<em> them see through his illusions?

_I am…not…_

"_Nothing but…a scared little…"_

He scowled as the memories of his humiliation returned.

The surprising force with which she had pinned him down.  
>The deceptively soft voice with which she had uttered such harsh words.<br>The disdain with which she had looked at him with.

Like he was pathetic.

Though he did not feel any sort of anger inside, Zexion could not very well just let it pass. He was her superior, and he have to make sure she showed the proper respect.

From here, he would take the lead. Step up, as the locals said.

He was coming home today.  
><em>Time to put in some disciplinary measures…<em>

* * *

><p>Again. Marluxia was out on a mission, <em>again<em>.  
>Where was a man when she actually <em>needed<em> one?

They had such bad timing.

Left to her own devices, the Savage Nymph found herself back in bed staring at the window of her room.  
>For the fifth time that week.<p>

Why did everything have to be so _boring_? As soon as Zexion returned, she would have to squeeze out every drop of entertainment she could from him.  
>Men had terrible ideas of <em>fun<em>.

Training.  
>Reading and researching.<br>Walking.  
>Sitting there doing nothing.<br>Sleeping.

Those were the activities available in the castle if one was not on a mission. She hadn't been issued one in such a long time that she was almost tempted to approach Saïx and demand one.

Though that wouldn't have really ended too well. The man was a time bomb; he could go berserk at any moment.  
>Without Marluxia by her side, she had no intentions of being on the receiving end of a reprimand from a senior ranked member.<br>Especially one that could very well just plain _snap_.

Another thing about men; they were so _insensitive_. No matter that she was a girl, they did not hold back in scolding her for whatever it was that she had done.

"_Twelve, your report was due a week ago; where is it?  
>If it isn't on my desk by the end of the day, we'll have to discuss a proper punishment. The Organization does not tolerate tardiness."<em>

"_I've heard numerous complaints about your behaviour, Twelve. Perhaps you need a conversation with the Superior regarding proper disciplinary measures?"_

Twelve this, Twelve that. What was the use in having a name if _nobody used it_? (no pun intended).

She groaned out loud, turning over on her side. This numbness was excruciating; she needed to _do_ something.

"Ah, Twelve. There you are."

_Ew. It's Vexen._

She was not in the mood to deal with nosy scientists intruding in her room.

"Catch me…if you can." She smirked before disappearing in a whirl of shadows.

Vexen scowled as he saw the Nymph escape through a Corridor.  
>"Twelve, get back here!"<p>

He disappeared in search of the Savage Nymph; certainly not something any member of the Organization would willingly partake in.

* * *

><p>"Eight! Have you seen Twelve?"<p>

Axel yawned, not bothering to open his eyes.  
>He rolled over<br>And went straight back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Where <em>was<em> that troublemaker?

This _always_ happened to him. Where was a Nobody when you needed them?

The Superior was always in the "Sleeping Room" when he needed him.  
>Zexion was lost in the library when he needed him.<br>Xigbar was on a mission when he needed him.  
>Axel was <em>always<em> asleep or gone when he needed him.

And now, that seditious Larxene was playing hide and seek in the castle when he needed her.  
>Damn that insolent neophyte.<p>

She was not in the Grey Area, Hall of Empty Melodies or Twilight's View.  
>He returned to her room to find it unoccupied.<br>The hallways were empty as always…

Where could she _be_? It was forbidden by the Superior to leave the castle unless one was on a mission.  
>Despite the Savage Nymph's aversion to rules, he knew she'd never dare to leave; lest she have a pack of men hunting her down or worse—have the Superior punish her directly.<p>

What a scene _that_ would be.

Although he'd probably enjoy watching Larxene be humbled.

Vexen sighed. He'd take a rest in the library and continue his search later.  
>It may have been a giant castle, but he <em>would<em> find her.  
>After all, he was the best recon member in the Organization.<p>

Gathering information, tracking targets…  
>He was the <em>master<em>. Nothing escaped his attention.

* * *

><p>What an idiot.<br>Frantically going around the castle like a madman.  
>She was tempted to even scatter a few copies of herself around the castle, just to make it more interesting.<br>But that would mean actually going down and controlling them.  
>And risk getting caught.<br>The Nymph sighed, dangling her legs in the empty space below her.

No wonder Xigbar enjoyed spending his time hanging from the castle's ceiling.  
>You saw everything, and no one saw you.<p>

But…this was getting boring.

* * *

><p>"<em>There<em> you are, Twelve!" Vexen sighed, exasperated.  
>The library of all places.<br>Fate was a funny thing.

The blonde looked up from her lexicon with a blank face. "Vexen? Just what exactly do you want with me?"

The scientist scowled at her. "I'll not have you play dumb after leading me on a wild goose chase around the castle!"

Larxene glared at the Academic, closing the book with a heavy clap.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about." She said haughtily, getting up off the sofa.<p>

"Oh, I think you do." The scientist argued, grabbing Larxene's wrist before she could leave.

She took one look at his hand and then at him, almost in disbelief at his audacity; as if he _dared_ to touch her.  
>"Release me at once."<p>

"You have _some_ nerve, talking to me in that way after what you've done!" Vexen snapped, tightening his grip. "Running away from a superior's command!"

Larxene gave him one final glare before averting her eyes to the nearest bookshelf. "Fine then. What do you want with me Vexen? Just _try_ to keep it quick, I'd like to keep my suffering you to a minimum."

Vexen bit back his insult, taking the chance to _finally_ get some answers from the neophyte.  
>He'd get her back later.<p>

"I have a few questions regarding your activities with Zexion."

"Zexion?" Larxene repeated. "What of him?" she asked coolly.

"Did you, at any point, tell him about the experiment involving you and Eight?"

A flicker of confusion passed the Nymph's face. "No…" she replied slowly. "No I did not."

Vexen looked surprised. "Am I to understand that the young Lord thought of this_ all by himself_?" he asked, incredulous at the notion. "What an _idea_!" he retorted dryly. "What else could have _possibly _brought such—such a _licentious_ theory to his mind?"

The Academic began pacing about and muttering under his breath, pulling the blonde with him.  
>"<em>Kissing the Savage Nymph brings back the heart? Ha! What an absurdity."<em>

He turned back to Larxene. "You must be lying. _You _are the inconsistency amongst the evidence that so _clearly_ points to an outside source of knowledge! Zexion would never—"

All of a sudden, a whirl of shadows interrupted the scientist as…the Savage Nymph appeared.

"W-what madness is this?" Vexen shouted, glancing between the two blondes.

"Zexion would never what?" Larxene demanded, shaking Vexen's hand on her wrist to grab his attention back.

"You _suck_ at hide and seek Vexen." The second Larxene said dryly with a pout, calmly walking over to the bewildered scientist clutching the Nymph's wrist as if it was a lifeline.

"Looks like we've got a little imposter here, don't we Vexen?" the Nymph smirked, easily snatching the first Larxene's wrist out of his grip. "Let's see who's behind this gorgeous face of mine."

She sent a shockwave through the blonde's arm, revealing…Zexion crumpling to the ground with a moan of pain.

"Zexion!" Vexen gasped, horrified.

The Nymph laughed, kneeling to hold up the Schemer's face. "_Well_, if it isn't little _Zexion_ playing masquerade games!" she giggled. "With _my_ mask."

"I take it you're back from your mission?" Vexen asked, recovering his calm.

"Obviously." Zexion said coldly, getting up to dust his coat off. "Now, what was it that I wouldn't do?" he asked, meeting Vexen's eyes directly.

"I'm not obliged to share such information with you." The Academic replied formally, sending a glare at Larxene as he disappeared into a Corridor.

The Schemer's gaze turned to the Nymph; it was just as cold as it had been when dealing with Vexen.  
>"What's this experiment with Eight I hear?"<p>

"_I'm afraid I'm not obliged to share such information with you_." The Nymph winked, turning her back to the Schemer as she stepped away from him.

"And what of Vexen, and leading him on a wild chase around the castle?" the Schemer demanded, crossing his arms.

"He was bothering me, so I ran off." Larxene replied nonchalantly. "No big deal, it's not like that was my first time doing that."

"And what of _you_, Larxene?" Zexion asked finally.

"What of me?" she laughed, tilting her head over her shoulder with interest.

"You come to me _reeking_ of nine different men." The Schemer scowled.

"I wasn't aware." Larxene said casually, ignoring the insult. She strolled back towards Zexion with a carefree stride. "Why Zexion…are you feeling a little _jealousy_?" she asked with mock surprise, closing the space between them.

The slate-haired Nobody ignored her taunt. "What exactly are you not telling me, Twelve?"

"Nothing." The Nymph replied innocently. "I keep my promises Zexion. Even if they are to men like Vexen …and little boys like you." She added dryly.

"Then explain to me _how_ in the worlds you ended up carrying the scent of the entire Organization!" Zexion demanded. "Of Xigbar's? Luxord's? Axel?"

He flicked a few stray strands out of his face before continuing.  
>"Dare I say it, even <em>Saïx<em> and the Superior's scent is upon you!" the Schemer snapped. "It is nothing short of a _miracle_ you smell the way you do."

"Then I'll take a shower." Larxene replied simply, walking past the Schemer. "No big dea—"

"I think it to be a _very_ big deal that you smell like the Superior." Zexion interrupted, grabbing the blonde's arm to stop her.

"Maybe it's you; being away from the castle for so long—"

The Nymph stopped mid-sentence, noticing that Zexion's face did not change at her suggestion.

"Answers Twelve. Now."

* * *

><p>AH, DONE.<br>This was a messy chapter. That and the fact that I feel so suffocated right now.

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Damn this weather, it's supposed to be SUMMER and all I get is miserable rain and cold weather.

I'm making a reference to the Kingdom Hearts novels; where Axel and Larxene _officially_ meet each other for the first time. I wish they'd done a cutscene of that in Final Mix so I could at least watch it on youtube. *waaah*  
>I kinda feel sorry for Larxene; seeing as I've been in her situation before xDD<p>

Thanks to my readers and reviewers! I may not be able to update in another while due to "My summer vacation…is OVER."  
>NUUUUUUU. That means I actually have to wake up early for school T_T<p>

Oh yes, apologies; for not updating in ages. Despite this rain, I'm going through an inspiration drought and general Demyx phase where I don't feel like doing anything.

_Inspired by: I'm a Slave 4 U – Britney Spears (and the Glee Cover)_

It's just my opinion but I think Britney songs are _so_ Larxene-y.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Square and Disney own Kingdom Hearts<br>That also includes the Kingdom Hearts Novels  
>Compensation is mine<em>

* * *

><p>The Grey Area.<br>Apparently they'd named it after the fact that it was a place of dwelling for beings who were neither of the light or the dark; neither black or white.  
>In between.<p>

Grey.  
>What a depressing colour. The actual area wasn't even grey.<br>Now that was just sad.

But the _really_ sad thing was that she was bored enough to _think about it._  
>They were not handing out missions since she had joined the Organization and she was dying to move around—simply <em>do<em> something. Sharing her want of action was Marluxia, and they'd spend the day in each other's company.  
>Today, the newly named Savage Nymph was sitting on a lounge staring intently at that redhead's back wondering if her unseen gaze would attract his attention or better—rain down lightning upon him. What was his name again?<br>Axel. Followed by "_Got it memorized?"_  
>Oh, she sure did.<br>How dare he talk to her the way he had yesterday.

"_Why are you talking to me? There are heaps of other people to talk to."_

"_I don't want to talk to a bunch of old men…what, are you unhappy talking to me?"_

"_Whatever—not unhappy, not anything."_

_I'll show you 'whatever'_. She thought with a glare.

"Hey Sparky."

She turned her head to her greeter only to find it was…  
>What was his name again? He was the one who had recruited her—long greying hair tied back in a ponytail with a scarred face.<br>And that unforgettable eye-patch. What was he, some kind of pirate?  
>Not remembering his name, she turned her head back to Axel hoping he wouldn't try to make further conversation, lest she have to mention a name she did not know.<p>

The man must have caught her line of vision—she heard a chuckle as he discovered the object of her interest.

"You like what you see?" he asked with a smirk.

"What, do I have to like what I see?" she countered, remembering the redhead's constant questions.  
>Men here were so <em>nosy<em>.

"I see the way you're looking, Sparky." the man winked. "You want him, don't you? Wrapped up in a little bow as a welcoming present, no doubt."

Larxene laughed, instinctively raising her hand to her mouth.  
>"What would I want with a present like <em>that<em>?" she asked, rolling her eyes at the thought of such a gift.

"What would a cat want with a mouse?"  
>As he smiled at her, the Nymph turned her contemplation back to the redhead with interest.<br>"But I'll tell you…  
>That Axel, he's not exactly what you'd want to be playing around with."<p>

If she'd known more about Axel, perhaps Xigbar's advice would have made more sense to her at the time.  
>Fire was a dangerous thing to be playing with.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm waiting, <em>Twelve.<em>" Zexion said, standing with his arms crossed as he drummed his fingers against his arm.

She rolled her eyes at his pompous act; that was _her _line!

"You want answers?" Larxene asked, mirroring the Schemer's stance.  
>"What's the magic word?" she asked, smiling sweetly.<p>

When Zexion did not reply, Larxene stared back at him with an equally cold glare.  
>"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's <em>rude<em> to stare?" she asked dryly, holding her chin up haughtily.

"My mother died long before I could talk." The Schemer replied formally, not breaking his gaze from the Nymph.

She gasped, softening her glare. "Oh _Zexion_, I'm _so sorry_." Larxene cooed, not sounding sorry at all.  
>"No wonder you ended up like that."<p>

The Schemer narrowed his eyes, but held his tongue.

The Nymph sighed, stepping past Zexion to slip her arms around his neck from behind.  
>"If you <em>must<em> know...It was Luxord's idea."

_A few days ago…_

About the only thing that she missed about having a heart was her ability to feel _instincts.  
><em>Intuition was one of a woman's most powerful tools; though she was perfectly fine without it most of the time.  
>Logic was what guided a Nobody's actions and thoughts. Though it wouldn't have hurt to have a little help this time.<p>

She entered the Grey Area wondering where all the members had gone off to; was it another day off? The hallways were dark, with no Dusks flying around. Even Axel wasn't to be found snoozing in bed.

Did she miss something?

"Twelve."

She whipped around violently to find the missing members crowded all around a lounge; Luxord sitting in the middle, shuffling through a deck of cards.

"Care for a game?" the Gambler asked with a smirk.

"Depends on what we're playing for." she smirked back.

"You, of course. The loser must drop an article of clothing for every round lost."

"You mean strip poker?"

"Naturally."

Next thing she knew, she'd already lost the first round.  
>"I went easy on you." Larxene said haughtily. "The gloves are coming off now." She winked, pulling off her own gloves.<p>

She lost the next round and her boots.  
>"You <em>must<em> be cheating." The blonde accused, shuffling through the cards with vehemence.  
>Luxord smiled smugly, watching the Nymph glare back at him. "What's a victory to man if he hasn't earned it?"<p>

Next; her coat.

Then her dignity.

* * *

><p>"Those dogs." She growled with a scowl. "They held me down and…well, I don't have to spell out the rest."<p>

Zexion closed his eyes, crossing his arms with a sigh.  
>"Twelve.."<p>

"Yes?"

"Try again. I'm not as gullible as you think."

_Damn_.  
>It was a pretty good story, despite the fact that she made it up in five seconds.<p>

"Xigbar—"

"Next."

"I was with Saïx—"

"Twelve, please." The Schemer interrupted. "As much as I enjoy fictional works, I'd appreciate the truth."

The Nymph sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're supposed to be the illusionist; don't you know a magician never reveals their secrets?"

Zexion was not about to play her little games anymore. "The truth." He repeated.

"_Fine_." She growled, muttering "party pooper" into the Schemer's ear. "I made copies of myself and made them take a nap in everyone's rooms while I went off on a mission. When I came home, I called them back to me and voila; I smell like everyone."

Zexion looked back over his shoulder at the blonde for verification.

"What, you're not satisfied with _the_ _truth_?" Larxene drawled, slipping her arms back to walk away. "Unless you want to hear about me spending some quality time with everyone in bed?" she asked mockingly.

The Schemer met her eyes evenly. "That's enough Twelve."

Larxene kept down an exasperated sigh with a pout; why wasn't he taking her bait? Acting all 'mature' and above her goading…

Acting _old_. Like the senior members. The monotony of Saïx, mixed with the 'no-nonsense' attitude of Xaldin with a hint of Vexen.  
>Oh the horror.<p>

Suddenly, little Zexion wasn't as fun as he had been before. What, oh _what_ could she do to make him interesting again?

While the Nymph tried figuring out a new strategy, Zexion took the chance to close the gap between them, directing her gaze to his with a firm grasp on her chin.

"It doesn't work unless you're taller than me." Larxene sneered, revelling in the height advantage her heeled boots gave her.

She got him; if only momentarily. "Perhaps." Zexion replied calmly. "But _this_ wouldn't work otherwise."

He caught her off guard as his lips caressed her neck; her body reacted to his touch, the blonde unconsciously raising her head higher with a soft sigh, running a hand through the Schemer's hair.

"Zexion…" the Nymph murmured with a smirk; maybe this wasn't so bad.  
>He wasn't a pushover anymore; she <em>would<em> have more fun with someone who could hit her back as hard as she hit them.

She winced in surprise as he bit her, almost breaking the skin between his teeth.

"That wasn't very nice, _Six_." She growled after the Schemer stepped back, gingerly rubbing the bite with a gloved hand.

"_That_ was your reward…and punishment."

"My _what_?"

"For telling the truth…and the _constant_ impudence you show towards a senior member."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Again with the Vexen act?" she sighed. "Personally, I don't think it suits you _at all_."

"Or perhaps you think it gets in the way of what you want." Zexion corrected.

He disappeared before the Nymph had a chance to retort.

* * *

><p>Larxene's frown did not disappear, even as Zexion left her.<br>Even as she vented her frustrations to Marluxia in the comfort of her own room, she did not stop scowling.

"Perhaps he will express his regret at a later time." the pink-haired man suggested, leafing through a leather-bound volume.

"What's the point in _that_?" Larxene retorted. "I wanted to hear an _immediate_ apology! Why should I have to wait for him?"

Marluxia sat in deep thought, closing his book gently in the hopes that Larxene would follow his calmness. "I see Zexion is beginning to throw his weight about. If I am right, he is trying to assert his authority over you."

"Assert his authority…_over me?_"  
>Larxene sat up to stare at her companion in disbelief.<br>She snorted. "Don't make me laugh! _What _authority?"

"You've been doing the same to him, I'd imagine."

The Nymph sighed with a roll of her eyes, lying back down. "So what if I have?" she asked, staring back up at the ceiling.

Marluxia's chuckles reached her ears. "Perhaps you should submit to him? It's only fair, seeing as you've had your way with him for quite some time now."

Larxene pouted. "_Fine_. I'll play along."

"There's a good girl."

The Nymph giggled as she felt Marluxia's hand trace her cheek. "Oh stop it, you're making me blush."

* * *

><p>DONE.<p>

Axel's full title is "The Flurry of the Dancing Flames."  
>Sorry, but it's way too long to use. I mean, "The Cloaked Schemer" and "The Savage Nymph" are way easier to use.<br>You can shorten them to "The Schemer" and "The Nymph".

What do you shorten "The Flurry of the Dancing Flames" to? The Flurry?  
>Yeah. Let's totally reduce Axel to an ice cream.<p>

**THE MCFLURRY. AHAHAHAHAHA (though I do love those ice creams.)**

Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all, didya miss me?

Sorry for the major delay, exams have a way of ruining people's lives. Been busy exploring the wide fandoms of Young Justice and Legend of Korra. Kinda left this unfinished due to inspiration drought :/

Wow, a lot happened while I was gone. What's with all these random pictures all over the categories ?

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Disney owns Kingdom Hearts (developed by Square Enix)<br>I own nothing save this idea._

* * *

><p><em>He felt her giggle against his kiss, brushing her hand through his spikes as if she couldn't get enough of their feel.<em>

"_Care to tell me what's so funny?" he breathed, holding himself back to let her speak._

_Her mouth was slightly open, waiting for him to come back to her. She laughed again. "Nothing." She said innocently. "No heart, remember?"_

"_Then why are you…"_

_She silenced him with a kiss of her own, stroking his teardrop tattoo with a gloved thumb._

"_Just a habit." _

"_Or maybe Vexen was right?"_

_Her face darkened as she looked away from the redhead's gaze.  
>"No.<br>No, he's not."_

_He locked her chin in place with a finger. "Larx—"_

"_It's just a weird feeling, nothing big. Now…kiss me again."_

* * *

><p>It had been a full week since Zexion had taken disciplinary measures and tightened the reins on his little Nymph.<br>Larxene's scowl never left her face for the full seven days. She never once smiled for the duration of her being reprimanded for every little thing she did wrong; which was quite a feat, considering that she normally found the time to purposefully taunt and laugh at another member at least once every twenty four hours.

Watching Demyx's idiocy had not produced a single laugh out of her; Xigbar's usual chuckle-inducing talks could not crack her stony expression.

Not even Axel could coax a flirtatious remark or giggle from the now Sullen Nymph.

It was almost as if Zexion's own traits had somehow rubbed off on her. She had lost her taste for conversation and the feminine wiles she had loved to play on the other members.

Vexen happily took advantage of it, taunting Larxene whenever he could for her sudden submissiveness.

"Whatever you're doing, it seems to be working." He noted to the young Schemer. "She seems to have…lost her _spark_. All for the better, such impertinence should only be rewarded thus." The Academic sneered, sending his latest insult straight in the blonde's direction.

The atmosphere around the Nymph was strong enough to be felt even by a Nobody; the other members could not help but recognize the signs of a tempest brewing underneath her surface of peace.

"It's the calm before the storm." Xigbar said after the blonde had wordlessly left via Corridor for her next mission.

Zexion crossed his arms, eyes still lingering on the remaining tendrils of darkness from the portal. "Or perhaps she's finally learned her place."

A silent Axel waited for the reply.

There was none as Xigbar shook his head with a chuckle. "Women aren't that easy to figure out boy."  
>The Schemer narrowed his eyes at the insult. "We'll see yet."<p>

"Can't wait." The Freeshooter smiled wryly.

* * *

><p><em>This is ridiculous.<br>First he tells me what I can and can't do, and now he's calling me like…like some _pet_?_

Larxene took offense; and though her mind's voice sounded calm about her situation, she was far from peaceful. But she couldn't let on to Zexion that she wasn't totally under his control.

She had to calm down before she threw a freaking knife at his pretty little face; couldn't risk hurting little _Zexion_ of all people. He'd be more useful to them if he wasn't seriously maimed—preferably with a working brain.

Which was why she had spent the last ten minutes scowling at the Schemer's door, fists clenched by her sides and sparks crackling off her coat.  
><em>The things Saïx would say right now…<br>You're being foolish, feeling things you can't.  
>Anger, loathing, bloodlust…<em>

_You can't feel anything_.

With a final sigh, Larxene raised her hand to _gently_ knock on the door, being a civilised little girl rather than the savage brute who preferred to barge in with all guns blazing.

"Come in."

"…you _sent_ for me?" she asked sweetly as she entered, hearing the door close behind her.

"Yes, I did."

She was surprised as the boy abruptly threw himself at her, no hesitation at the thought of her knifing him at a moment's whim.  
>So much for civilities.<p>

The door closed quietly, muffling the sound of the blonde's back meeting the wall with a dull _thud_.

"Are you here to kill or kiss me?" Larxene smirked, revelling in her height advantage over Zexion for the umpteenth time.

"As much as I'd prefer the former, we're only here to exchange affections."

"So you say."

* * *

><p>Yes, this was it. That familiar feeling as his lips met against the Nymph's, their bodies pressed together.<p>

He'd kiss her, hold her, touch her until they ran out of breath, collapsing in a heap on his blankets. Anything to hold onto that 'feeling', chase after it like the remnants of a fading dream—a fading _life_ he'd desperately tried to remember.  
>Was this love?<p>

Was this what it was like, back when he still had a heart?  
>The faint throbs of a beat inside his body…he wanted more.<p>

As the Schemer hungrily claimed the blonde's mouth, he believed it was proof of a heartbeat he'd thought to be long lost to darkness and time.

* * *

><p>"Remember, we're just taking advantage of each other." Larxene said smugly, listening to the slate-haired boy catch his breath as he lay beside her on his bed.<br>"Don't get too comfortable bossing me around or I might…just…"  
>She left her sentence trail off, giggling to herself at the ambiguity of the Schemer's fate.<br>Oh sweet possibilities.

"You entered a contract with me stating you wouldn't harm me in any way." He replied nonchalantly, to the blonde's disappointment; he wasn't as easy to scare now.

"I don't remember signing anything." The Nymph said innocently, twirling a lock of the boy's hair around her finger.

"You gave your word." The Schemer murmured quietly.

"I'm _flattered_ you hold my word in such high esteem, Zexion."  
><em>But that's a big mistake you're making.<em> Larxene finished in her mind; she guessed he had said the same in his own internal monologue.  
>She sat up, turning her back on him with a mocking smirk.<br>_I gave my word? Don't make me laugh!_

"Tell me, why you didn't want me affiliating with anyone else about your little kissing project?" Larxene asked suddenly. "Knowing you, it _has_ to be more than just jealousy." She added, looking over her shoulder.  
>The Nymph met the boy's steel-blue eyes with a smirk. "Admit it; you just wanted an excuse to have me all to yourself. You <em>like<em> me."

Zexion scowled. "As if I'd stoop to such levels. My purpose has always been to investigate the heart. Preferably without any interruptions."  
>He cleared his throat. "Besides, how can I <em>like<em> you, when I have no heart with which to like _anything_, let alone a creature such as you?"

"Hmph." The blonde pouted.

"But if you _must _know the reason for my attempted secrecy…word spreads rather fast around here. I wanted to keep this from Vexen and the Superior, should they object…or attempt to take over. Of course, the point is now redundant."

Larxene sighed. "So it _was_ just jealousy. You disappoint me Zexion." She pouted, playing around with the zipper of the Schemer's coat. "So now what? Everyone knows."

"So they do. But the excitement has died down."

"Only because they've _finally_ realized they have no chance with me. You should be grateful I haven't extended an invite to anyone."

Zexion's interest piqued. "Tell me _this_ then. What chance did I have with you? Why did you accept my proposal?"

"You make it sound like we're getting married." The Nymph smirked.

"We have agreed to a contract to express affection to one another. What difference is there?"

She turned away again, sharp emerald gaze piercing through the air like her knives.  
>"Affection, you say." The Nymph said blankly.<p>

The change in demeanour was too obvious to miss; though its cause was still unknown to the Schemer. He would have to investigate.

"Marluxia has recently begun approaching me." Zexion said, changing the subject to something he knew she'd appreciate.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Perhaps I'm not the only one afflicted by jealousy."

"Did he say something?"

"Nothing of note. But I believe he does not approve of my taking you. Didn't you previously spend a lot of time with him?"

"He…he's just looking for some fun." Larxene said carefully. "Like me. It's nice being with someone who doesn't just want to spend his existence doing missions and training."

"I see."

The Schemer said nothing more.

Had he found out about their plan already?  
>She would have to exercise further caution, knowing what a little smarty-pants like Zexion could sniff out.<p>

She had to change the subject before he delved any further into it.

"Remember Zexion. That contract is a two-way thing. I could easily start controlling you, if I wanted to."

"You've had your chance to play around with me. Isn't it only fair that you hand over the reins to me now?"

_To be honest…_

_I've never been one to play fair._

* * *

><p>"<em>Well well. The strange feeling you reported may be signs that it's working."<em>

_She said nothing, only glaring at the floor in her usual sullenness. _

"_Rejoice, Twelve. You may retrieve your heart soon enough."_

_I don't _want_ to retrieve it. she said with silent menace, glaring at the Academic's back as he busied himself with papers.  
>What I want…is that redhead.<em>

_How much longer do I have to do this before he's on my side?_

_It's painful, remembering everything that comes with it…  
>This hope. It's painful. I don't <em>want_ to believe him when he says that idiot Vexen might be right. _

_I don't want to believe him when he says there's something there.  
>There's nothing there…right?<em>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back."<p>

"Good to _be_ back." Larxene sighed, stepping in through the open door to Marluxia's room.

"So? What about Zexion?" she asked, flopping down on the Assassin's neatly-made bed.

She was tired, so damn _tired_. Not only from the day's mission (for which Saïx had congratulated her for 'surpassing your duty' with a lousy Elixir), but also from the past week.

Playing with Zexion had lost her interest; monogamy was getting boring for the Nymph, and she wanted to hurry up and break the contract with the lousy kisser, with Zexion being far from skilled in _that_ area.

Downing the Elixir in one gulp, the blonde sighed, twirling the empty bottle in her fingers.  
>"That boy is a lost cause. His loyalties prove too firm, too <em>entrenched<em>." Marluxia replied. "Rather foolish, clinging onto past memories the way he does."

"I see no point in furthering this." He finally said.

"So I can—"

"Yes."

Larxene crushed the bottle in her hand with a giggle.

"Remember; we need him _alive_, Larxene. No need arousing suspicion on our parts already."

She huffed, her smile disappearing once more. "_Fine_." She spat, covering her eyes with an arm.

"He's coming with us to Castle Oblivion. Try to play nice."

"After this…keep him as far away from me as possible—for his sake. I won't be _able_ to be 'nice'."

* * *

><p>DONE. OMG I'M FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AFTER LEAVING THIS FOR HOW MANY MONTHS.<p>

Kay, I gotta catch up on my trial exam revision now. Scary, trials. Sounds like I need a lawyer or something xDD  
>As always, any mistakes, improvements, blah, drop a review!<br>I'm wondering if the next chapter will be the last.

And seriously, I'm sorry for the wait.


End file.
